Kingdom Hearts Avenging Hearts
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Sora has helped Kairi in the power of awaking but it comes at a small price. Now he enters a dimension that's he's never been before. He meets a group called The Avengers and they are the key to bringing him home. Meanwhile Kairi is on a mission to find him. Will they reunite again?
1. Sea searches for sky

**_A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Marvel. After watching the MCU and Endgame, I decided to write what if Sora ended at the MCU instead of Vernum Rex world? Well here it is. This will take place during the first Avengers. Will I make the sequels? Probably not but you'll never know. With that said... enjoy._**

* * *

Kairi couldn't believe it... One minute She and Sora was sitting together on the Paopu tree together the next minute... he vanished. Tears came flowing out of her eyes. Her other friends were shocked as well to see Sora fade away like that. Riku then turned to the King.

"Mickey, what happened?" The king sighed.

"I was afraid this would happen, Riku." He said sadly then he lowered his head. "He took Kairi's place so that she won't be stuck in the darkness."

"So he's gone?" Asked Donald. Mickey nodded his head thus answering his question.

"Where did he go, Mickey?" Asked Ven.

"He went to a far away world, Ven." Aqua explained. "Once he used the power of waking, it transported him to a far away world that he might never come back." That shocked everybody. Including Isa.

"Is there another way to get him back?" Asked Xion. The king sighed.

"I don't know..." He then raised his head back up. "But Master Yen Sid might. He told me about this a long a time ago."

"Then what are standing around here for?" They all turned around to see that Kairi is walking up to them with a hopeful smile. "Let's get my Sora back." The gang cheered as they walked to the Gummi ship fly for their next adventure.

* * *

_**Yen Sid's tower**_

They all arrived at Yen Sid's tower as they explained Sora's disappearance. Yen Sid stroked his beard as he sighed sadly.

"I see. Sora used the power of waking and replaced Kairi then he faded away."

"Do you know where he is, Master?" Asked Goofy. Yen Sid closed his eyes then he raised his hand to show a hologram of Sora unconsciously lying on a mysterious ground. Kairi closed her mouth in fear.

"As soon as he freed Kairi from the realm of darkness, Sora faded away into a far away world called Earth. Very soon he will meet a man whom is searching for heroes. Mickey gasped.

"You don't mean he'll run into..."

"Yes, Mickey." Yen Sid answered. "He will run into our old Friend Nick Fury." Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Nick Fury?" Yen Sid didn't answer with a sentence. Instead he showed them a hologram of a man with dark skin, wearing a black trench coat and has an eye patch covering his right eye.

"He is the commander of an Organization called SHEILD. However unlike Organization XIII, SHEILD'S goal is to protect the worlds from those that do harm. He is recruiting a team to help him protect their worlds. He calls it the Avengers. He came to our dimension a long time ago and we helped him got home. Before that I had a vision that a Keyblade wielder or two will come to his dimension to help him foil the plans of Loki, son of Odin. Odin is the king of Asgard and one of my personal friends. I told him to watch out for a Keyblade wielder in case something terrible has happened and I believe it has."

"Wh-what happened?" Asked Ven. Yen Sid closed his eyes. then showed a hologram of a man with dark brown, green eyes. He's wearing a green trench coat and is holding a golden bladed staff.

"Loki stole a cube that contains an infinity stone. These stones contain a power that cannot be matched. He plans to use the stone to find the others. Unfortunately my magic can't show what stone he has. Only that he has one. And it's up to Sora and the Avengers to stop him. However they both need some assistance but only one of you must go to the dimension, help Sora stop Loki and bring him back home." He said as he finished explaining.

"Why one?" Asked Riku.

"Because you all have the power to travel to the world Earth but only one of us have the power to bring him back. It's not me because I don't have that kind of power." Mickey said sadly.

"Then do you know the one who is?" Asked Roxas. They were silent before Riku spoke up.

"I'll go... Sora's always counting on me to bail his butt out of there and I gotta do it again." Yen Sid shook his head.

"No, Riku. You don't have that power either. Only one power that can lead you to the world Earth and bring Sora back is the power of love." The Keyweilder's eyes widen.

"LOVE!" They all exclaimed. Mickey nodded.

"Yes... And since Sora's mother and father aren't keyblade wielders, Only the person that loves Sora the most has the power to bring Sora back." They all looked over to Kairi whom was confused at first.

"Me?" She then blushed.

"Yes, Kairi. After you and Sora shared a paopu fruit together. Your destinies became intertwined and became a part of each others lives." Mickey explained.

"But... I don't know how to use it. What if I mess up and go to another dimension? What if..." Riku puts his hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Kairi... you can do this... Just listen your heart with your Keyblade and you will find him." Kairi looked up at her friend with at first doubt until she feels someone touched her heart from behind. She turned to see an invisible Sora giving her a smile.

_"You can do it, Kairi... I believe in you." _He told her before he faded away. Kairi's eyes began to water then she turned around and faced her friends.

"I'll do it! And when I see him... I'm gonna knocked that lazy bum's head off." She said with a determined look. She then turned to Master Yen Sid.

"So, what do I do?"

"Just raise your Keyblade, think of Sora and your heart will seek the world he's at." Yen Sid explained.

"You might not be at the same exact location as Sora but you will arrive at the same world as he does." Kairi looked up at Yen Sid's wall. She closes her then opens them up with a smile. She wields her Keyblade to open a gate. She turns around to look at her friends one more time.

"Well I'm off." Riku gives his smile then he walks over to hug her.

"Good luck, Kairi. May your heart be your guiding key." Kairi smiled as she releases the hug.

"I'll be right back... with Sora." She told them as she walked to the portal as her adventures awaits her.

* * *

_**And that's chapter one of Avenging Hearts. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There's plenty more where that came from. Next chapter is where Sora is. And don't worry. He and Kairi will reunite sooner than you expected. There will not only be SoKai fluff but Sora bonding with the other Avengers.**_


	2. A new world and New friends

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the Avengers. They belong to 4 companies but share Disney. This is the part where we see Sora wakes up.**_

* * *

Meanwhile at a far away world. Sora lies down on the ground. He opens his eyes for a moment. He checked his hands only to see that Kairi's not with him. He is relieved to know that she is now safe but it comes at a full price. He's now separated from his friends and home.

"Where... am I?" He walks down and sees that he's a some kind of world that is similar to San Fransokyo only it looks less advance. The buildings looked

"What kind of world is this, anyway? Oh well... better ask around." But before he can, he hears people screaming from afar. He rushes over to see the commotion. His eyes widen at sight of what he sees. Heartless have come to this world and they are attacking a child that looked around the age of 4. Sora wasted no time and destroyed them before they could hurt them. Once he cleared them all he rushed over to the kid see if they were hurt.

"Are you okay, kid?" The kid's eyes widen at first before he could beamed out excitingly.

"WOW! THAT WAS SO COOL! YOU AND THAT COOL WEAPON JUST TOOK THOSE CREEPS OUT AND.." Sora laughed nervously and stopped before he got excited more.

"Okay, Okay. Settle down there, hero. Now can you tell me where I am?" The child raised an eyebrow before one kid answered.

"You're in Germany, dude." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Germany? Man, strange name for this world." He muttered.

"World? Don't you mean the planet Earth?" The kid asked.

"Earth? Is that what this world is called?" Sora asked. The kid looked at confusingly then he nodded his head.

"Yeah... Germany is just a country." Sora nodded. He didn't know what a country is but he never questioned it because it would raise more confusion for the child and he didn't want to mess up the world order.

"So... has those monsters been a problem here?" The child shook their head.

"No... they just showed up now." Sora's eyes widen.

"Now? Well it's a good thing I got here just in time. Can you tell me who's been controlling them?" The kid pondered for a moment before he shrugged making Sora sigh in frustration.

"But I did see a strange looking guy holding a scepter." That got Sora's attention.

"Really? Where?" The kid pointed over at a building that was a group of people. Sora's eyes widen as he sees heartless surrounding a group of people being led by a man with a green trench and is holding the scepter the kid mentioned. He used his scepter to destroy a police car. Sora kneed down to the child's height and touched his shoulders.

"Listen, find a place to hide and stay there until it's safe. I'll take care of that creep." The boy nodded and runs to his hiding place. Sora rushed over to stop the mad man. The man was speaking to his hostages.

"Is not this, simpler?" The man asked, his voice loud and clear. "Is this not, your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity. That you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy, in a mad, scramble for power. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Everyone just sat there and said nothing until one elderly person stood up and gave him a glare.

"Not to men like you." He said.

"There are no men like me." The man with the scepter said. The old man shook his head.

"There are always men like you." The man with the scepter gave him a glare and points his scepter as the lights glow blue. The man was prepared for the worst but it didn't happen as he was protected by a man dressed in red white and blue whom blocked the attacks with a metal shield making the cloaked man fall down.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." The cloaked man growled.

"The solider." He seethed. He then Chuckled heartly, leaving the man in blue confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked. But before he could answer the cloaked man snapped his fingers as several Heartless sounded the Man in blue. The grabbed his shield and got into a fighting stance. The man used his shield as a weapon and took out one Heartless then punched another He then jumped over one and kicked the others until there were no more. He sighed in relief until mrore start appearing.

"Aw... you got to be kidding me!" He groaned and prepared for another round. One group of Heartless started to jump on him. He was prepared to block them with his shield until a beam of light showed up out of nowhere and disintegrated the heartless. The man looked from behind to see a boy with spiky brown hair, black jacket, grey pants and a red hood. The boy gave him a smirk.

"Think you can use a hand?" The man in blue looked him in bewilderment but shook it off as he is prepared for battle. Sora then made a cut through solider Heartless by going through a flowmtion, spins around then used a buzzsaw and destroyed more Heartless. He then jumped up on the streetlight then used a somersault that wiped out shadows and neoshadows. The Man in blue meanwhile bonked some Heartless with his shield then the red Nocturne casted fire and aimed at the man but he blocked the fire with his shield thus making it disappear. Pretty soon there were less Heartless left as Sora and the man in blue went side by side. Sora then turned to him.

"Look I think I know how to beat them all.

"Oh, yeah. How's that?"

"Like this." He whispered to his ear. The man in blue nodded as he was given a smile. He grabs Sora swinged him up to the sky and thrown down to the ground, defeating all of the Heartless. Once they were gone, the man in green coat growled then he grabbed his scepter to begin another attack then all of sudden they hear faint music. They all looked up to see a man with red armor with a golden face mask and gold in several places shooting at the man in green. Sending him flying back. When the armored man landed, he pulls out weapons coming out of his arms making Sora widen his eyes.

"Make your move, reindeer games." The armor man said. The Man in green chuckled nervously, kneels down and puts his hand behind his head in surrender as his armor disappear.

"Good move." The armored man muttered as he put his weapons aways.

"Mr. Stark." The man in blue sighed.

"Captain." The man who's name to be Mr. Stark replied he then notices Sora beside him. "Who's the kid?" The Captain turns around to see the boy who helped him had his hand behind his head.

"Good question..." He muttered. "What is your name?" The boy smiled then he poked his nose.

"I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you Sora." The man by the name of Captain greeted. "My name is Steve Rodgers but you can also call me Captain America. And let me tell you, you've pulled one hell of a fight." Sora gave the man a thumps up.

"Thanks... but who's the red guy?" The man's iron face turned off revealing a man with a goatee, black hair and brown eyes.

"I am Iron man." He answered.

"Iron man? That's a weird name."

"No, no. My real name is Tony Stark. Don't you watch the news or get on the internet?" Sora scratched his forehead.

"Um... I tried it with my phone. But I can't do computer or phone." He said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. Unknown to him, the man in green is staring at him in suspicion.

_"So, the Legendary Keyblade wielder is here. Which is not good for my plans. I have to destroy him before I make my plans. I must have contact with Xigbar when they're not_ looking."

* * *

**_New York city _**

* * *

After entering through the portal Kairi fell through a dark dimension that felt similar to the realm of nothingness when she went to Twilight Town. After she went through the hole, she blacked out. After she blacked out, she falls to another hole. Meanwhile a man with a bald head and eye patch on his right eye and wearing a black coat reading through a bunch of papers when suddenly he looked up and sees a mysterious hole coming out of the sky. He narrowed his eye and widens before he sees a teenage girl falling down. Without thinking he dropped the papers and jumped up to catch the girl before hits the ground. He checked her pulse and is relieved that she is alive. Luckily for both of them, nobody saw it. He carries the girl and is taking her to a large, high rising building. He puts her on the couch in his office then he closed the curtains on the windows and the doors. After a few hours, Kairi's eyes started to open then she gave a big yawn then she grabs her head and yelps in pain.

"Oh, good you're awake." She turns up to see him holding a glass of water and ibeprofuen and he gives it to her.

"Thanks." She said then she takes the medicine then she gulped the water until it was all gone.

"You were lucky I saw you down that hole. As soon as I saw you I jumped up and caught you before you can hit your head." Kairi smiled then puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." The man nodded. Kairi took her hand off of his shoulder. She then looks around to see what her location was.

"You're in the Avengers tower in my office." Kairi's eyes widen. She remembers Yen Sid saying something about the Avengers. She then stands up and prepares to ask him a question.

"Excuse me but are you Nick Fury?" The man named Nick Fury's eyes widen. How did she know his name?

"Yes... who are you?" Kairi stroked her hair before she answered his question.

"My name is Kairi and I was sent here by Master Yen Sid and..."

"Yen Sid?" Fury questioned. "Did you say Yen Sid?" Kairi nodded.

"And King Mickey, too. Do you know them?" Fury chuckled then he stood up and walked over to his table, He opened a drawer and picks up something from inside. He walks over to show a picture of what appears to be a younger version of himself, Yen Sid and King Mickey.

"We all go way back. I came into your dimension by accident and they helped me come back How are they?"

"Their fine, but that's not why I'm here..." She explained to him of their past adventures from when the Islands got destroyed to Sora sacrificing himself by using the power of waking.

"...And that's why I am here because I'm the only one who can." Fury shook his head. Not that he didn't believe her but because Sora would do something like that.

"People do stupid things when they're in love." He said, making Kairi blush.

"Are you sure, Sora is here?" He asked her. Kairi nodded.

"Yeah, Yen Sid said he would and never's wrong."

"You're right." Fury agreed. "Yen Sid is never wrong." Kairi nodded then she rubbed her neck, unsure what to say.

"So... what do we do?" But before Fury could answer they both heard a knock on the door. Fury walks to the door and sees a woman with a messy bun and a blue jumpsuit.

"Commander Fury..." She saluted.

"Agent Maria Hill... the girl I saved has woken up." Maria looked over and sees Kairi holding a picture while waving at her. She waved back.

"That's good but I just received a call from Agent Romanoff... they've got him." Fury's eyes widen.

"Get the cell ready, we've got questions for him when he gets here." Maria nodded then rushed down. Fury closed the door then he looks at Kairi. He has a feeling that Sora and Kairi will be reunited soon.

* * *

_**And that's chapter two. Boy that was tough to write. Especially Kairi's part but I'm glad to have chapter 2 ready. And to give you a heads up... Sora and Kairi will reunited sooner than later. Usually when couples are separated they don't see other until the final act but not this one. And I have something awesome planned for Kairi. I also plan to write Sora and Steve friendship considering I feel that out of all the Avengers, Sora and Captain America would be the closest friends. Until then enjoy this chapter and hope you have a nice day.**_


	3. 2 Reunions

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Avengers. I hope you like this chapter and you will see why it's called 2 reunions.**_

* * *

A few minutes they captured by the man named Loki, Sora explained to Captain America who goes by the name Steve Rodgers and Tony Stark about his adventures and what his weapon is. Tony pinched his eyes in confusion.

"So... let me get this straight, you used this 'power of waking' in order to free your girlfriend's heart even though there's a chance for you to never see her again?"

"Well... Yes."

"And you said that you see these creatures called the Heartless in this world here and Loki is commanding it." Asked Steve. Sora nodded in answering his question.

"Why didn't Fury tell us about these Heartless?" Asked Steve.

"There's a lot of things, Fury doesn't tell you." Tony tells him. Sora then looked at Loki who was giving him the evil glare. He then looked back up at Cap.

"So, what was Loki's plan besides taking over Germany?" The pilot whose name is Natasha Romanov this time explains to Sora what's the dilemma.

"Two, days ago. Loki came to our research facility and stole a cub called the Tesseract. It's a powerful energy force with unknown potential. It was founded by Johann Schmidt or Redskull as he would like to call himself. He attempted to use it to defeat The Allies in World War II over 70 years ago but luckily Steve stopped him before he can do some damage." Sora looked at Cap and gasp.

"Really? That's impressive. Wait since it happened 70 years ago, why do you still look young? Uh... no offense." Cap chuckled.

"None taken. It's because I've frozen in ice for 70 years but SHIELD found and warmed me up and well... here I am." Sora nodded in understanding.

"Ah... I got ya." Cap then takes another look at Loki and shakes his head. Suddenly they heard a loud rumbling as the skies just began to go dark. This gave Sora some apprehension and Cap seemed to notice it.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Sora laughed nervously.

"Let's just say lightning like this reminds me of the day I got my Keyblade."

"Ah..." Cap nodded in understanding. He then takes a look at Loki who usually is calm and collected but now looks afraid.

"What's the matter? You scared of a little lightning?" He asks the Norse god.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki answered. Then everyone heard a lound bump. Sora jumped while Steve rushes over to put on his Captain America mas on while Tony puts on his Iron Man helmet on while walking toward the hatch button.

"What are you doing?" Tony ignored Cap as he opened the hatch. When the hatch open, down came a man wearing viking clothes, a red cape and a very large hammer. Tony tried to tackle but the man knocked him with his hammer. He then grabs Loki and flies off with him.

"And now there's that's the guy." Iron Man muttered.

"Another Asgardian?" Asked Natasha.

"Is that guy friendly?" Asked Sora.

"Doesn't matter, if he frees Loki or kills him, the tesseract is lost." Iron Man said as he gets ready to fly off the jet and chase the man who took Loki.

"Iron Man... we need a plan of attack." Sora shouted.

"I have a plan..." Tony replied. "Attack." He then flies off following Thor. Cap sighed in frustration and grabs a parachute. Sora followed through as he too grabbed the other.

"I'd sit this one out, guys." Natasha said.

"I don't see how we can, miss."

"These guys comes from legends. so their basically gods." She pleaded but Cap gave the woman a smile.

"There's only one God, m'a'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He said as he and Sora jumped off the plane.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki hit the ground hard. He groaned as he looked around, seeing that he was near a cliff. Then man with the hammer pointed at him.

"Where is the Tesseract?" He demanded. Loki gave harty chuckle.

"I missed you too, Thor."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor snapped.

"You should thank me." Loki said as he stands up. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here to your precious Earth." Thor then dropped his hammer then he grabbed his brother's neck.

"I thought you were dead."

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked.

"We all did." Thor answered. "Our father..."

"Your father." Loki added bitterly. "He did tell you that I was adopted. Did he not?"

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shadow of your greatness! I remember you tossing me to an abyss. I who was and should be king."

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" Thor asked. "The earth is under my protection, Loki.

"And you've done a marvelous job." Loki said sarcastically. "The humans slaughter others while you fret. I was mean't to rule them that's why I should..."

"Think of yourself above them." Thor realized.

"Well... Yes." Loki smiled.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

"I've seen worlds you've never known about.I have grown, Odin's son," Loki spat out,"in my exile. I met some strangers in black hoods and that shares the same power of the Tesseract. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract. And when I wield it... I will control it's power."

"Who show you this power?" Thor asked, rushing to Loki in anger. "Who controls the would-be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki yelled.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home." Thor said.

"I don't have it." Loki said plainly. "You need the Cube to bring me home. But I've sent it off, I know not where."

Thor grabbed his hammer and pointed at Loki.

"Now... Listen well, brother. I.." But before he can give one of his lectures. Iron Man knocked Thor onto the side of the cliff.

"...I'm listening."

* * *

Thor and Iron crashed through a forest. Iron Man then landed on his feet. Thor rolled back on his feet and growled as Tony revealed his face.

"Do not touch me again," Thor stated.

"Then don't take my stuff," Tony sai"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Thor said.

"Uh, Shakespeare in the Park?" Tony said glancing around. "Doth Mother know you wear-eth her drapes?" Tony said in a mocking tone. Thor tightened his hammer in anger.

"This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice." Thor stated.

"He gives up the cube, he's all yours. Until then..." Tony puts his face plate back on. "Stay out of the way."

Thor growls and throws his hammer at Iron Man, knocking him down to a tree.

"Okay..." Iron Man muttered. Loki looked from above. Liking what he is seeing.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Thor said.

Thor raised his hand, Mjolnir flying back. Summoning a ray of energy, he swung his hammer. Iron Man stood up, firing his repulsers, knocking the mighty Asgardian into a tree. "Right back at you, bitch!" he yelled at Thor.

Thor, kneeling on the ground, raised his hammer to the sky and redirecting it to Tony. He grunted from inside the suit before his AI butler JARVIS spoke.

_"__Power at 400% capacity."_

"How about that?'

He fired from his hand blaster, pushing Thor to his knees. The two rushed at each other, meeting in the middle and flying up.

After coming back down, Tony shot as much energy as he could through his unibeam. After finally standing again, Thor headbutted the suit, sending the man inside across the forest.

His hammer flew into his hand and just as he was about to put the hammer down, Iron Man shot off his hand boosters, skidding across the ground and tripping Thor over. Thor looked around for him. Suddenly Iron Man crashed into his back. Thor pushed him off and raised his hammer to strike. Until Cap's shield ricocheted the two. They both looked up to see Cap and Sora in front of them.

"Hey... that's enough." Exclaimed Cap. "I don't know what you are doing here but...

"I'm here to put an end to Loki's scheme."

"Then prove it!" Sora said then he wields his Keyblade. Making Thor's eyes widen.

_"The Keyblade's chosen one's here? Father told me that a Keyblade wielder will come to this world but he couldn't tell when. If he's here then it must be trouble. I must drop the Mjolnir down." _With that Thor dropped his hammer down before bowing down.

"It is an honor to meet you, young Keybearer." Sora and Cap's eyes wide open.

"Wha-what?" How did you know about the Keyblade?" Thor looked up at Sora.

"Because my father forsaw it."

* * *

_**The next day at the helicarrier**_

* * *

Sora and the other Avengers finally arrived with Loki in handcuffs. They walked inside the Avengers tower. They see a man with a dress shirt tie and a black coat talking on the phone. He notices the heroes with Loki arrested.

"Yeah... I gotta go. Talk to you later." He hangs up the phone and walks over to the Avengers with other shield members following him.

"Is this him?" He asked. They all nodded. "All right, boys. Take him to his cell." The shield members nodded and took Loki to his prison cell. Sora looked up in awe. He's never been to a place like before. He then hears an elevator coming down. The elevator door opens revealing a man with an eyepatch and wearing a black trench coat walking out walking right next to him is a woman with a blue jumpsuit they walk over until standing next to Sora, Cap and the others.

"Loki captured?" Steve nodded then he hands the prisoner over to Loki.

"Good work guys." Fury praised.

"We couldn't have done it if wasn't for our new friend Sora." Fury's eyes widen then he looks down at the boy that was in front of him.

"Sora? Did you say his name is Sora?"

"Uh... yeah?" Sora said nervously.

"Come here... I wanna show you something. Steve you and Tony come too."

"Uh... okay." Sora said as he, Steve and Tony followed Fury.

"Wait!" Thor called out. "I need to come too. I gotta give you more information on Loki." Fury nodded and allowed him to come. They walked into the elevator and Fury pressed the elevator going up.

"Um Mr. Fury." Sora spoke. "What is this all about? What do you want with me?" Fury crossed his arms.

"I know about you, Sora. I know that are a Keyblade wielder. I know that you came from another dimension and I think you can help us stop Loki." Sora's eyes widen while Steve gave him a suspicious look.

"And how did you know that Sora is the Keyblade wielder?" Asked Tony.

"Because..." Fury said as the elevator to their room opens. "I ran into an old friend of his." Sora at first was confused so he walks out of elevator and silently gasps at what Fury is alluding to. He sees a beautiful girl with red hair eating a meal. She looks up and widens her eyes. She drops her spoon and rushes over to him.

"Kairi?" But before she responds she slaps Sora on the face. Sora winced.

"Ow... what was that for?"

"I'm sorry. I just was making sure if you were or my imagination." Sora nodded.

"It' re..." But before he could respond, she slapped him again.

"Ow... What was that for?"

"That was for making worry!" Kairi glared. "YOU IDIOT! Don't ever do that again! Do you have any idea on how worried I was? I thought you died. Why do you always have to die for me?" She ranted then he holds onto him. Sora then wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Kairi, I had to it in order for you to live. I would rather sacrifice my life for yours." Sora said. "I promised to keep you safe and after Xehanort struck you down, I felt like I failed that promise. Well, no more. From now on I swear I will never leave you again. I will always be there for you. And even though we shared the paopu fruit, I never got the chance to say... I love you Kairi." Kairi's eyes teared up and she puts her lips on Sora's. This shocked Sora then he kisses her back. Steve looks from afar with a smile. Tony smirked then he smacked his forehead.

"That reminds me. I gotta call Pepper." Steve ignored him as he was thinking about a certain brunette in 1945 while looking at the couple. Both Sora and Kairi stopped kissing. They turned their heads and blushed at the people staring. Sora rubbed his head.

"Kairi. I would like for you to meet my friends, Steve Rogers. Tony Stark and Thor." Kairi waved at the Avengers.

"Hi."

"Hello." Steve smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

* * *

_**Aw... wasn't that sweet? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to write them meeting sooner than earlier because like I said I hate it when couples don't reunite till the third act. I also enjoyed Sora interacting with the Avengers and I plan to write more. In case you're wondering, Steve will be the closest Avenger to Sora because of their strong sense of justice. Until then see ya.**_


	4. Kairi meets the Avengers

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Avengers. This chapter will be Kairi meeting Black Widow and that they will both have a strong friendship.**_

* * *

After their reunion, two people came up from the elevator. It was Natasha Romonov whom Sora met earlier coming by with a briefcase. She hands it over to Fury whom takes and thanks Natasha for giving it to her. The other person was a man with grey hair, brown eyes and is wearing a button up purple shirt.

"Well... I'm gonna go downstairs and help put Loki in is cage. I'm gonna put on a monitor so we can look at what he's planning. With that said He rushed down to the prison cell. Steve cleared his voice and turned to the man in a purple shirt.

"Dr. Banner, Natasha. This is Sora and Kairi. Sora, you remember Natasha. This is Dr. Bruce Banner." Banner smiled and shooked Sora's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sora."

"You too. Uh, Doctor." Sora said. Bruce laughed and puts his hand on Sora's elbow.

"Please call me Bruce." Sora nodded. Natasha walks over to Kairi and shakes her hand.

"Sora's told me all about you." Kairi blushed.

"R-really?" Natasha nodded.

"He also told me that he used the power of waking in order to save you. Now I'm not much of a touchy feeling kind of girl but I think that's one of the most romantic things anyone's ever done." Kairi frowned.

"And yet it's my fault that he disappeared. He did it because I couldn't protect myself." Natasha's lowered.

"No, no. Don't say that. If it weren't for you, that creep Xehanort that Sora mentioned would have won if you didn't save him."

"I know... but I'm just so tired of feeling helpless. I want to help Sora fight. I want to help people too. But how can I do it if I get kidnapped alot?" Natasha gave Kairi a sad smile then lowered to her level and puts her hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"How about this, Kairi. I train you." Kairi's eyes widen.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, In fact starting tonight meet me at the training room in the third floor. I teach you some how to fight. Even though I don't have a Keyblade, I can still help you." Kairi felt grateful then gives her new friend a surprising hug. Sora looked at the two of them and smiled with pride.

"_Wow... I may have known Natasha that long but I don't have to know her long in order to see she's a good fighter. With her training Kairi, she'll get stronger in no time. In fact She might be even stronger than me."_

* * *

Sometime later they see Fury interrogate Loki in his cell.

"In case it's unclear, you so much as scratch that glass. You will fall thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant…" Nick Fury said as he gestures towards Loki before gesturing it towards the control panel. "Boot. And you can't summon those Heartless here becuase this cage shields darkness."

Loki chuckles. "It's an impressive cage. Not built I think… for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh I've heard. A mindless beast, makes play he still a man. How desperate are you, that you would call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I?" Fury asks. "You threaten my world with war. You still a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace but you kill because it's fun for you. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Loki Smirked

"It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? Only to be reminded what real power is."

"Yeah, well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." Fury said and then he walked off. Sora stared at him before the screen turned off.

"Well..." Sora said. "He sure has a way with people." He then turns to Thor.

"Thor. Back at Germany you said something that your father forsaw the Keyblade. What do you mean by that?" Thor gave himself a sigh then he explains what he knows.

"My father was friends with a Keyblade Master by the name of Master Yen Sid." Sora's eyes widen. Yen Sid has been to this world. "You see years ago, a great evil came down and tried to take over my father's kingdom. Luckily, Yen Sid came by and helped him saved his kingdom against the evil Maleficent. But before he went back to his dimension, he warned us that if another Keyblade wielder comes, it means that something terrible will happen soon and I have a feeling that trouble is upon us. Especially with those dark creatures called the Heartless being controlled by Loki."

"But why does he need the Tesseract for if he has control of the Heartless?" Steve asked.

"It's because he has an army. Worse than those Heartless creatures you mentioned called the Chitauri. They're not from Asgard or from any world. Not only that but Loki told me that strangers in black hoods showed him that power."

Sora and Kairi's widen their eyes in fear then they looked at each other.

"You don't think?" Kairi asked while whispering.

"It can't be." Sora whispered back. "Xehanort is dead. Not to mention the whole Organization is recompleted as Human beings. Unless..." Sora then looks over to Thor.

"Thor, what can the Tesseract do?"

"It holds one of the six infinity stones. The Tesseract can open a portal to anything. That man in the black coat must't know about them and told Loki to take the Tesseract." Sora's face started to pale. Kairi puts her on his back shoulder. Sora puts his hand on his heart.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Tony asked. He turns to Tony with a worried look.

"Guys... I think that guy in the hood is an Organization XIII member." Everyone's eyes widen.

"But I thought you defeated all of them and they recompleted." Tony said.

"I thought so too, Mr. Stark. But somehow they keep coming back. But it can't be Xehanort." He said as he ponders for a moment before he remembers something.

* * *

**_Flashback to fight with Xigbar_**

* * *

_Sora and Riku were finished with Xigbar whom gave him a tough battle. They both panted as the nobody didn't have the strength to continue fighting._

_"Figures.." He muttered. "If only I had a Keyblade... it would be different." Sora scoffed at what he just said._

_"Like you are worthy of one." That made Xigbar laugh._

_"Oh... I am worthy." He told the hero. Sora and Riku looked at each other in confusion._

_"What do you mean?" Xigbar gets up slowly. _

_"The old coot promised to bequeath me his. Why else do you think I would ever put up with his nonsense?" Riku gave the Nobody a glare._

_"It'd be wasted on you." He told him. Xigbar gave the heroes a chuckle. _

_"As if..." He then teleports on top of the labyrinth and slowly walks off, fading to darkness."_

* * *

**_Back to present time._**

* * *

"It's Xigbar!" Sora exclaimed. The Avengers all looked at him in confusion. "Xigbar didn't die. He was faking his own death.

"How do you know?" Asked Natasha.

"Because unlike the other Organization members, they faded into a lighter dark corridor but now that I've realized it, Xigbar's corridor was just as dark after I beat him. He must've come to this dimension and told Loki about the Heartless."

"He's using the Tesseract to open a portal to maybe release something the Chitauri. That's why he needs Erik Selvig." Bruce told them.

"Selvig?" Asked Thor.

"He's a astrophysicist," Bruce explained.

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under control, some kind of spell," Natasha told him.

"But why would Loki let us take him?" Asked Sora. "He didn't bring a huge army just the Heartless."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." This earned a laugh from both Sora and Kairi.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor warned, which cause Natasha to frown.

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha said.

"He's adopted." Thor clarified.

"I think it's about the mechanics." said Bruce. "Iridium, what do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." He reported as he walked around the table. He slowed as he reached Thor.

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He said, hitting Thor's huge upper arms.

"Also, means that the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants..." He explained as he walks to the board. "Uh raise the ships, release the valves. That man is playing Galaga." He pointed at a man playing on the computer. "Thought we wouldn't notice but we did." He then turns to the Avengers. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He Turns." Agent Hill answers him.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony muttered. The rest of the raw materials, I'm sure agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. Of high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermal nuclear astrophysics?" Asked Agent Hill.

Last night. In bed ... the packet ... Selvig's notes. The extraction theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked, as always over dramatic.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" An annoyed and irritated Steve, asked.

"He'd have to heat the cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner answered for Tony as he fiddled with his glasses.

Tony made a graceful gesture with open arms as he made his way to Banner. "Unless ... Selvig figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnel effect."

"Well if he could do that he can achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner replied.

Tony made an obvious face of relief as he pointed at Banner. "Finally ... someone who speaks English."

Steve just raised an eyebrow. "Is that what just happened?" He asked as Tony, and Banner shook hands.

"Good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparallelled ... and I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Banner forced a smile. "Thanks." Sora quirked an eybrow.

"Green rage Monster?" Bruce gave the Keybearer a sheepish chuckle.

"It's a long story."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube." Fury said as he walked in after he locked up Loki. "I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his." Steve said. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"It reminds me of Maleficent's staff." Sora said. "Her powers must be similar to Loki's.

"Having experienced that witch I doubt it. but it is powered by the Cube. I also would like to know how Loki was able to use it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Nick Fury said. This confused Thor.

"Monkey's? I do not understand…"

"I do!" Steve pointed. "I understood that reference." That made Tony roll his eyes while Sora and Kairi looked at each other in confusion.

"Flying monkeys?" Sora asked. Kairi shrugged in confusion. Tony then turned to Bruce.

"Shall we play, doctor?"

"Let's play some." Bruce said as they both leave the room. Nathasha then stands up out of her seat then walks over to Kairi.

"Kairi... since we have a few hours to kill, I'm taking you to our training room and beginning your training."

"Okay." Kairi said then she stands up then walks over to Sora.

"I'm gonna go with Ms. Romanoff and train." Sora nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Kick butt, Kairi." Kairi smiled then gave her boyfriend(Boy does it feel weird to call him that) a quick kiss then she followed Natasha to the training room. Sora sighed happily. Steve grinned as he crossed his arms.

"So.. I see you and Kairi are a thing." Sora blushed then he rubbed his head while giving a sheepish chuckle.

"Yeah, I mean Kairi is the perfect girl for me... she's smart, she's fun and she's beautiful. She's caring. She makes me strong. I can't imagine my life without her."

"I know what you mean." Steve sighed. He then takes something out of his pocket. It was a compass. He opens the lid to reveal a woman with long brown hair down to waist. He sighs as he touches it. He closes then puts his on his friend.

"Hey, Sora." Sora looked over to Steve.

"Yeah, Cap?"

"Never let Kairi go. If you do ever get seperated, tell her you love her every single day because there might be a day where you might not see each other again. Cherish her, treat her well. When you go on dates, make sure the next date is the best date ever." Sora looked at him in confusion.

"I.. had a date with a woman 70 years ago... then you know that I got frozen in ice." Sora's eyes lowered. He remember Captain telling his backstory after they captured Loki.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Steve gives him a smile.

"Don't be. Anyway her name was Peggy, She was perfect, strong willed. The way you described Kairi reminded me of her..." He started sniffing. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is... never ever let Kairi go." Sora smiled then he gives Steve a determined look.

"I will, Cap. I promise."

* * *

_**And that's the end of the chapter. Next chapter is Natasha training Kairi I wanna write some parts before I get to the Climax of the story so I wanna give Kairi better character development and who a better person to train her than Black Widow? I hope to write it soon. Until then please enjoy this chapter... bye! Oh and for the first ever I'm gonna read your reviews from the last chapter and give them my thoughts.**_

_**Chris: Oops you're right. I've done a goof but don't worry, I fixed it.**_

**_KingdomWarrior125: I wasn't planning too but I've been getting more motivation to do it. Especailly from my fans. And yeah, that's a good idea._**

**_Guest: Maybe but I'm not promising anything. Right now, Sora and Kairi are the only KH characters in the MCU._**

**_the mysterious Mr.E: Thanks I appreciate that._**

**_keybladelight: I know. I wanted to add a little comedy before it became heartwarming. I wish it too but at least they shared the paopu. _**

**_theCaesar09: It was more based off of Jane slapping Thor in Dark World but now that you mentioned it... yeah._**


	5. Kairi's training

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Avengers. They belong to Disney, Square and Marvel. This part does not take place in the movie. I just wanted to write an "Extra scene" to Develop Kairi's character. There will be a twist coming. Something you wouldn't expect.**_

* * *

"Ready?" Asked Natasha. Kairi nodded. Natasha smiled then she accessed the simulation room. She then turns to the princess of heart.

"Okay, Kairi. what you see in there is not real but a simulation. When you see your enemies, even though they will not kill you, you will still feel pain. Usually I start at level 1 but since we don't have time for a complete training, I will start at level 7. But don't worry, because it's a sim and nothing will happen. Also Once you get done with Level 7 We will start with level 8." Kairi nodded.

"Okay." She said they walked into the training room. Inside the room is a white empty room. Once the door was closed, The white empty room changed into a city full of destruction. Kairi gave a worried look until she remembered that it's not real. Kairi summoned her Keyblade then starts to use her battle stance. A Shadow Heartless popped up from the ground at the edge of the clearing. It hunched over and peered at it's surroundings with it's huge, unblinking yellow eyes. They focused on the Keybearers, but it didn't attack yet. Natasha snapped her fingers then the Heartless started to jump at Kairi. Kairi slashed it before it could hit her. Another group of Heartless popped up only this time it's a combination of Large body Heartless and soldier Heartless. The Shoulder Heartlesss rushes over to attack her but Kairi jump kicked one, slashed another and before the Large body would roll over, she jumped to be behind it's back but before it could look Kairi casted a Lightening spell at it. Black Widow smirked as she changed to level 8. Suddenly a shadow started to grow about 30 meters tall. Kairi at first looked scared but she gives the giant a big glare. She jumped up and started hitting it's head. The Heartless attempted to grab her with it's hand but the Princess of heart avoided it by jumping on it's back then she casted her ligtening spell. The Heartless didn't die though as it used it's dark powers to grab Kairi. The monster attempted to hit Kairi with it's hand but thinking ahead, Kairi bit the creature's hand making it drop her then she lands on her feet. Kairi then closed her eyes while raising her Keyblade as it started to transform into the shape of a giant rose. The rose then sprays the Heartless with stun spore. The Heartless stood still for a moment then Kairi aimed her transformed Keyblade at the Hearless then she shoots flames out at it burning it's hands. Her Keyblade transformed back to normal. She smirked then starts to jump but before she could, the Heartless snapped it's fingers as more Heartless appeared and surrounded her. Kairi grew nervous at first but the she felt something, she looked to see an invisible Sora behind her patting her back.

_"Kairi... do a tornado move. The won't expect it." _ Sora said. Kairi grinned and nodded her head as Sora faded away. Kairi then uses both hands then raises her Keyblade up. She then glides up clockwise and hits the Heartless chest. The Heartless held onto it until it faded away. Kairi looked at the spot was at and gave it a smirk. She looked up at Natasha who gave her a grin.

"Nice work, Kairi." Kairi looked back at her mentor and grinned.

"Thanks, Ms. Romanoff." Natasha grinned then brushed it off.

"Please, call me Natasha."

* * *

Meanwhile Sora and Steve were looking at the training room on screen from the meeting room. Sora smiled with pride while gave a smirk.

"Wow... I'm impressed, Sora. Your girlfriend's kicking butt." He commented. "In no time she might be even stronger than you." Steve said. Sora nodded in agreement.

"I know, Cap. I am very impressed on how she handled that giant Heartless. If the Chitauri is a strong as Thor claims he is saying then I bet you that she will kick their butt and send it back to their worlds."

"And we won't be far behind." Steve said. Sora looked at his companion and raised his hand.

"With Kairi and I helping you guys, Loki and Xigbar won't know what hit him." Sora said. Suddenly they heard the door open and in came Kairi and Natasha.

"Hey, Kairi. I saw your training. You did great, babe." Sora noticed what he said and blushed. Kairi blushed too as she twirled her hair. Steve then stands up.

"Well.. I'm gonna see how Banner and Stark are doing."

"I'll come with you." Natasha said then she turns to Kairi. "You wanna come with?" Kairi shook her head.

"No, I just wanna rest right here."

"And I'll stay with her to give her company." Sora said.

"Okay..." Steve gave a little chuckle. "Don't forget to leave the door open." He joked, making the kids blush. Natasha and Steve were on their way to the lab. Sora then hears Kairi sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kairi sniffed and looked away

"Nothing, it's just that... this is all my fault." She exclaimed as she puts her hands on her eyes. Sora held her hands to comfort her.

"No... Don't say that, Kairi. None of this is your fault."

"But if I didn't get taken by Xemnas, none of this would have happened."

"Oh..stop it, Kairi. None of this is your fault. Xehanort tricked all of us." Kairi then looked at her boyfriend who gave her a smile.

"Listen, Kairi. I know what you're thinking. You think that you're weak. Well you're wrong. You are stronger than what you think. Once you complete you're training, you'll be stronger than me. I'm sure of it." Kairi gave out a laugh.

"That's impossible Sora. Nobody is stronger than you." Sora shook his head. "You're wrong on that, Kairi. You have a stronger heart than I do. Therefore you are stronger than me and that's one of the reasons why I love you." Kairi's eyes continued to tear up but this time from pure happiness.

"Oh, Sora. I love you too." Kairi said as she pulls him into a deep kiss. No matter what will happen, Sora and Kairi will always go through the tough times together.

* * *

_**Sorry this took too long. My father died a couple weeks ago and I had to get through. Thank you for your patience. I promise I will try top update quicker than this one. Until then please enjoy this chapter.**_


	6. Tricking the God of mischief

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Avengers. Sorry this took so long. It's just that this past month has been depressing and I needed some time off but I will try to write some more and this story's sequels. That's right... I plan to write Kingdom Hearts:Marvel Cinematic Universe. I also have a surprise when I get to Endgame. What is it? You'll see when it happens. Until then enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Meanwhile at Bruce's lab, Bruce continuously scans with a gamma ray,gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation. Tony was looking at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations.

The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process." Bruce muttered. Tony gave a scoff.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Bruce looked at Tony with disbelief and admiration.

"And all I packed was a tooth brush."

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, and R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land." Bruce chuckled then gives him a smile.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of... broke Harlem." Tony said as he suddenly poked banner with a mini-electrical prod just as Steve walked in.

"Ow!" At that, Steve got alerted.

"Nothing?" Tony asked interested, while Bruce looks at him with disbelief.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve barked to Tony.

"Jury's out." Tony retorted.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony keeps asking Bruce.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked pissed at Tony.

"Funny things are." Tony Replied.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve said. He looked at Bruce. "No offense, Doc."

"No, it.. it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce said. Steve chuckled before he turned to Tony.

"Look, Tony. You need to find the solution to this problem."

"You think I'm not?" Tony asked. "Why did Fury call us in, why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?" He continued. "I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables... or your Keyblade."

"You think Fury is hiding something?" Asked Steve.

"Kid." Tony started. "He's a spy. he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony replied. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?" He asked, pointing to Bruce.

"Uh... I just wanna finish my work here and..." Bruce said, trying to get out of it.

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." He said.

"I heard it." Steve nodded.

"Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly-" Steve began only to stop when he saw the look on Tony's face. "building in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor," Bruce explained. "A self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?"

"It's just the prototype," Tony said. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

"Could the tesseract have the power to open Kingdom Hearts?" Asked Steve.

"Maybe. Which is why Xigbar and Loki wants it." Tony commented.

"Sora said that Kingdom Hearts has a power you can't possibly imagine." Bruce said. "If Loki gets that power...

"He won't." Steve said confidently. "Because Sora can stop him."

"You sure have some confidence in some kid." Tony said. "I mean don't get me wrong he's one hell of a fighter but Loki's not some 80 year old Spock." Steve stared at Tony with a smirk.

"And he also stopped a powerful vizier. Zombie pirates and the god of death. I'm pretty sure he can handle Loki."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the meeting room, Sora and Kairi were having lunch together. They notice Natasha walking downstairs. Kairi dropped her sandwich then turned to Sora.

"I'm gonna see what Ms. Romanoff is up too, I'll be right back." Sora nodded as he continued eating his sandwich. Natasha pushed the password to Loki's cell. She then hears footsteps so she looks behind to see Kairi walking down.

"Hey, Natasha. What are you doing?"

"Oh, Hi. Kairi. Just checking out what Loki's up too."

"Oh... what do you plan to do?" Natasha whispered to her ear. Kairi gave Natasha a smirk.

"Natasha, that is good thinking. Can I help?"

"Sure." Natasha said. Kairi thanked her and followed her to Loki's cell to interrogate Loki. He is seen pacing inside is cell. He then gives a smirk.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." He turns around to see Kairi and Natasha

"But you figured we'd come." Natasaha said. "I want to know what you've done with Agent Barton."

"Yeah, and what you and Xigbar are planning." Kairi said.

"I'd say I abandoned his mind." Loki grinned. "And as for you, young Kairi. It is true. Your are full of light so you must be the princess that Xigbar mentioned. And this feeling for Barton, Romanoff?"

"Love isn't for me. It's for people like Sora and Kairi. I owe him a debt." Loki then rubbed his hands.

"Tell me." He demanded. Natasha sighed then she sat down on her chair.

"Tell me," Loki demands.

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh…well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me; he made a different call." He saved me from myself.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" the Asgardian asks mockingly.

"Not let you out," Kairi replied.

"Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?"

"Regimes fall every day." Do not get emotional. "I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian. Or I was."

"And what are you now Romanoff."

"What she is..." Kairi spoke for her. "Is a strong independent fighter who isn't Intimate by you. Now you are you going to tell us where this Clint guy is or I will freeze your heart with my Keyblade." Loki chuckled then he slammed the glass.

"I won't touched Barton, Not until I make him kill you. Slowly intimately, in every way he knows fear. Natasha and Kairi turns around. Natasha started to cry with Loki not knowing about the wink she gives Kairi.

"And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull."

"You're a monster." Kairi sniffed. "You're just as bad as Xehanort."

"No, you brought the monster. And Xehanort is a pushover comepared to me." Loki said. "And the Keybearer as well. Once Xigbar and I have possession of that boy, Chaos will collide.

"So... Banner and Sora. That's your play?" Natasha asked.

"Huh?" Asked a puzzled Loki. Kairi gave him a smirk while Natasha talks to her communicator.

"Loki plans to use Sora and the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab." She said. Kairi followed her but not before turning to Loki.

"Thank you for your cooperation." She gloated then she pulled down her eyelid, making the god of mischief growl in anger. Then suddenly a dark corridor emerged as Xigbar came out clapping.

"Bravo, Bravo. Two chicks outwitted you."

"Xigbar." Loki seethed. "Where were you when that Keybrat came?"

"As if... I knew he would figure out that I wasn't a goner so I had to wait till no one is watching. So Loki... Are you ready to start the party?" Loki smirked.

"I'm ready to take down my brother."

* * *

_**And that's the latest chapter. And thanks again for the condolences. It's been a tough 2 months for me but I'll still continue writing. Next few chapters will take place during the movie but with some new scenes. I will write the next chapter sooner then expected but I make no promises. Until then please enjoy... Oh and here's an announcement for the following titles of the KH MCU universe as of now.**_

_Kingdom Hearts: Winter Solider _

_Kingdom Hearts: Age of Ultron_

_Kingdom Hearts: Civil War_

_Kingdom Hearts: Ragnarok_

_Kingdom Hearts: Invinity war_

_Kingdom Hearts: endgame_


	7. Hulk Smash

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the Avengers. They belong to Disney, Marvel and Square enix.**_

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the ramp of the carrier jet opened. The Man whom Loki controls named Clint B Barton stood at the base, holding out his bow. He pulled out a Grenade tipped arrow and pointed it right at the engine. He releases the string and the arrow threw out, due to sharp winds the arrow began to turn around and headed straight for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine exactly were Barton expected it to.

* * *

Sora laid in his chair with his hand behind his back. Ever since Kairi left the room, he's been doing a lot of thinking. What are Xigbar and Loki up to? Are they working for someone? What happened to Pete and Maleficent? How are he and Kairi gonna get home? His thoughts were interrupted when Director Fury came in the meeting room.

"Sora." Fury began. "Come with me to the meeting room. We have a discussion with the others." Sora jumped up then gave him a cheesy smile.

"Let's go." He said as he and Fury walked to Banner's lab. Once they got there, they see they're not working on the scepter.

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?" Asked the angry director.

"Uh…Kinda been wondering the same thing about you." Tony said.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit we'll have the location within a half a mile." Bruce explained.

"And you'll get your cube back. No muss, no fuss." Tony said as he took a bite of his blueberry. Suddenly Natasaha, Kairi and Thor came in. Both Kairi and Natasha looke concerend as Kairi began to speak.

"Guys... Loki plans to use the Hulk and control of Sora." Bruce stared at both girls.

"Did you know about this?"

"Bruce Calm down." Kairi said. Loki is manipulating you."

"I was well removed at the Stark Tower. I could have done my work there instead of SHIELD bringing me here. No, what I want to know is why SHIELD is using the Cube to build weapons of Mass Destruction." Bruce said.

"Because of him." Fury said pointing at Thor.

"Me?" Thor said confused as was everyone else. Meanwhile outside Barton pulled the the trigger on his bow and the arrow exploded. The explosion caused the the engine to fall off of the Helicarrier.

* * *

Suddenly before the explosion, the computer beeped indicating the location of the Tesseract. Banner walks over to the computer. "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my little party trick after all."

"You located the tesseract?" Asked Kairi but before he could answer. Barton's arrow that caused the explosion caused everyone to is thrown in every direction. Steve Sora, Fury, Thor and Tony are thrown across while Natasha and Banner is down in the lower equipment room. Steve and Sora looked at Tony.

"Put the suit on." Steve said.

"Yep." Tony Agreed. Steve and Sora helps put Tony up. Fury sits up clutching his chest. He then puts on his earpiece.

"Hill?"

"Hill!" Fury said trying to contact Hill through his earpiece.

"External detonation. Number three engine is down." Hill said looking through her monitors.

"We've been hit." a random S.H.I.E.L.D. agent said.

"Can they get it running?" Hill asked.

"Fire in engine three!" another random agent said.

"Talk to me." Hill ordered.

Turbine looks mostly intact but it's impossible to get out there to make repairs while we're in the air." another agent said while looking at his monitors.

"If we lose one more engine, we won't be." Hill said before putting her hand on her earpiece. "Somebody's got to get outside and patch that engine."

"Stark, you copy that?" Fury said, contacting Tony.

"I'm on it." Tony replied.

"Coulson, initiate defensive lock down in the detention section then get to the armory." Fury ordered before trying to contact Natasha. "Romanoff, Kairi. Are you all okay?"

Meanwhile, at the depth of the ship, Natasha regains her composure before realizing her leg is trapped under some rubble and she's in pain. Kairi sees and attempts to help her by trying to pick up the rubble. She answers for Natasha.

"Natasha and I are okay." She said then they both looked at Bruce who is clinging his fist and shaking a lot.

"We're okay right, Natasha?"

* * *

Back outside, the stolen Quinjet landed on the deck and the enemy soldiers dressed as S.H.I.E.L.D. assault troops is led by Clint. They open a vent, big enough for them to get inside.

"Keep that engine down!" Clint ordered.

"Yes, sir." a random soldier said.

"Detention, wait for cameras to go dark." Clint said to one team.

"Got it."

"Stay close." Clint said as he and other troops goes around the corridors. Meanwhile up on top of the Carrier stood Xigbar.

"Well boys... time to crash the party." He then snaps his fingers making Heartless appear. Meanwhile Down at the Hallway Sora and Cap runs through the debris hall.

"Find engine three. I'll meet you there." Tony said as he took a turn for the tech room. Tony said through the earpiece. Sora and Cap just kept on running until they see some dark creatures just standing in their way.

"Heartless!" Sora exclaimed. "Captain. You go help Stark fix the engine. I'll handle these guys."

"All right." Cap said but before he sets off he gives him a salute. "Be careful, Sora." Sora nodded then as soon as Cap left he glared at his old enemies. Sora then jumps up then slashs them with his Keyblade. He then casts his thunder spell, wiping some of them. Once had enough power, his Keyblade transformed. He switched his Keyblade to the one Hiro gave him at San Fransoyko. Once it's charged, the Keyblade began to create a wide vortex around him. He turned the weapon into a sword, using it's nano-bots to make various weapons appear out of thin hair. He finished the strike with a nano-infused fist striking every Heartless until they were all gone. Sora sighed with relief then runs to help Cap and Tony.

* * *

"Bruce?" Said Kairi while struggling to get the pipe off of Natasha's leg. "Calm down... this is what Loki wants.

Bruces Face keeps changing in the dim light as he struggles to suppress the rage, but his face is growing, changing slowly.

Natasha is pulling herself painfully free, talking to Banner

"Doctor... Bruce, you gotta fight is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me." Natasha said

Two approaching SHIELD soldiers arrive to check on her. She furiously waves them away. They bolt out of there.

"We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never..." Natasha said.

"Your life?!" Bruce turned toward her, his skin taking on a sickly green hue, the muscles under his clothes increasing in size, tearing the cloth as if it were nothing. He pushed to his hands and knees then to his feet, stumbling sideways to fall against some equipment. Horrified, she watched him transform from a mild mannered scientist with a charmingly soft-spoken voice and a kind smile into a giant hulking green monster.

"So that's what Tony mean't when he said 'Big Green monster.' Kairi said. "Natasha I think we should go." Natasha couldn't agree more as they ran for their lives away from Bruce or the Hulk. The Hulk, sensing her, turns his head and puts on a face of a disturb monster. Natasha and Kairi JOLTS up the stairs with the HULK chasing after her. Natasha maneuvers like a black widow should. She rolls under a turbine, starts to crawl within the maze of pipes. She lends her to Kairi to pick her put before the Hulk could get her. The Hulk pulls them out from above the catwalk. Natasha falls through under the catwalks and quickly and stealthily escapes. The HULK lets out a Roar OF Rage. Meanwhile down at the detention center, Loki looks up smiling mischievously.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the command center, Fury commanded, "Bring the carrier inwards and head south. Takes us to the water."

"We're flying blind." One of the helmsman technicians notified him, "Navigation is recalibrating after the engine failure."

Fury questioned exasperatedly, "Is the sun coming up?"

"Yes sir." The man looked toward the window nervously.

"Then put it on the left, get us over water. One more turbine goes down and we drop." Fury ordered.

Cap made it to the bomb engine. He then calls his earpiece.

"Stark, I'm at the tower." He said.

"Good, did the kid take care of the Heartless?" Iron Man asked.

"I don't..." He then notices Sora coming by safe and sound. "Yeah he did. Good work, Sora." Sora mouthed. "Thank you"

"Good. , "Let's see what we got." He hovered over the still smoking metal, "I've got to get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris. I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." He informed the Captain.

Cap looked around for the panel Iron had mentioned. Spotting the machine a level up he backed away before leaping and swinging his way to the regulators. Opening a small door he pulled out a sliding board criss crossed wires, chips, and lights.

"What's it look like in there?" Iron Man questioned as he dove deeper into the engine.

"Uh... we seem to run of out electricity." Sora said.

"Well you're not wrong." Iron Man said.

* * *

Natasha and Kairi snuck under an engine. They heard heavy footsteps. Natasha pulled out her gun holding it steady. The two moved out from the pipes. Suddenly, the Hulk jumped at them, roaring. Natasha fired her gun at a pipe over his head and gas shot out. She and Kairi ran along a narrow passage, the Hulk crashing through behind them. He came up on them fast. He caught up to them just as Natasha got off the passage and because he was swinging his arms as he ran he ended up backhanding Kairi into the wall. She sat up painfully, putting her back to the wall, pressing herself against it as best she could. The Hulk stepped towards her. Kairi looked up at him with wide eyes. He roared loudly at Natasha, when she made a move to get to Kairi, making Kairi flinch. The Hulk looked down at Kairi who was trying to calm her breathing. He huffed a big, sharp, breath through his nose. The Hulk raises his hand to hit the girls. Kairi closed her eyes as she holds onto Natasha to protect her. But before he could even touch someone, A hammer knocked him out. It was Thor who then knocked his feet then he tackles him to the next room. Kairi sighed with relief then she heals her friend. Natasha gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks, Kairi." She said, gratefully. Kairi waved her hands.

"No problem, Natasha. I had to protect you." Natasha puts her hand Kairi's shoulders and pats it.

"You're not just a strong princess of heart but you're starting to be strong heroine as well." Kairi grinned then she hugged her in appreciation. Meanwhile Thor tried to reason with the Hulk.

"We're not your enemies, Banner! Try to think!" Thor shouted. The Hulk punched Thor across the room and through a few containers. He slid across the floor on one knee and one leg out. He wiped a little blood from his nose. The Hulk roared and Thor looked up, grinning, and raised his hand. Mjolnir came flying through the docking area and Thor caught it just as the Hulk charged through and hit him on the jaw - sending him into a plane.

Hulk got up and ripped the wing off the plane, flinging it at Thor, who ducked, causing the wing to hit a jeep. Thor threw Mjolnir. The Hulk caught the hammer but was pulled backwards. He tried to lift the hammer but couldn't. Thor picked it up and wrapped his arms around the Hulk's neck. Hulk tried swinging Thor off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Helicarrier Port side, Sora, Captain and Iron Man were finding a way to fix the engines.

"The relays are intact. What's our next move?" Captain America reports.

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push," Iron Man admits.

"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" Captain America warns, he really didn't like that idea, though he couldn't deny it sounded good for a moment.

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag..." Iron Man tries to explain before being cut off by Cap.

"Speak English!" Cap said.

"Yeah, I don't understand science-y things." Sora said. Iron Man sighed then muttered.

"I hope your girlfriend is smarter than you." He then clears his voice. "See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word," Iron Man ordered. Captain America looks over at the other side where he was and sees the red lever so jumps towards it.

* * *

Thor struggles back to his feet, rubbing the blood of his nose and staring down at it in disbelief. The Hulk roars once more again and he smirks before raising his right hand.

The hammer Mjnoir seemed to zip towards him out of nowhere and he grabs it easily just as the Hulk charges once more, managing to actually catch Thor off guard and punch him hard in the jaw. Hulk was stunned and became more angry that Thor hit him. Hulk then rip a piece of the Harrier's wing and threw it at Thor, but he dodged it and throw Mjolnir in return. Hulk managed to catch Mjolnir, but it send him flying as well, crashing into the ground. The Gamma-Giant tried to lift the hammer but couldn't because he doesn't have any of the god's powers. Thor took advantage by running his knee to Hulk's face. Thor then climbed on Hulk's back and puts him in a choke hold with his hammer, but unfortunately, Hulk leap up and both crashed through the ceiling, back to Bruce's lab.

Back at the bridge, Fury was checking his monitors on the situation before saying to Hill...

"We need full evac on the lower hanger bay."

Hill was about to leave the bridge until she saw an object rolled on the floor.

"Grenade!" Hill yelled as the grenade exploded, sending her and some agents to the floor. Fury has his pistol drawn as two enemy soldiers in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear entered the bridge. Fury made a sneak attack and punch one soldier and shot the other before punching him. One enemy soldier was about to shoot at Fury but Hill managed to kill him.

Meanwhile, Coulson was scanning his eye to open a vault.

"We've got a perimeter breach! Hostiles are in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear. Call-outs at every junction." a random agent said through the intercom as Coulson opens the weapons vault.

Back at the bridge, Fury, Hill, and other agents were engage in combat against the hostiles while others monitor the fight between Hulk and Thor.

"We have the Hulk and Thor on Research Level 4. Levels 2 and 3 are dark." an agent said through the PA.

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" Hill said to Fury as he killed another hostile.

"Get his attention." Fury ordered.

"Escort 6-0, proceed to Wishbone and engage hostile. Don't get too close." Hill said, contacting and ordering one of the pilots of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fighter jets, which was escorting the Helicarrier.

"Copy." the Jet pilot replied as he flies his Jet below the ship to the window where he can see the Hulk throwing Thor like a rag doll. He sets his Jet to VTOL. "Target acquired." the pilot said as Hulk threw Thor one more time, unaware of the jet that is outside the window. "Target engaged."

The Jet pilot then open fires his machine guns at the Hulk. Thor threw himself out of the room to avoid being shot. The Hulk covers himself momentary as bullets keeps hitting him, before becoming more enraged. Hulk then made one last roar before launching himself towards the Jet.

"Target angry, target angry!" the pilot said before Hulk lands on the jet, sending it into a tail spin and losing control.

Hulk begins ripping the Jet apart. The pilot ejected, but the Hulk caught him and roar before throwing him and the parachute opens, which the pilot parachuted to safety. The Jet exploded, sending Hulk plummeting to the ground below.

* * *

Back outside, Iron Man was firing his palladium powered red laser to cut a piece of debris. He jumps on it, dislodging it from the turbine blades. Meanwhile, two enemy soldiers has their sights on Cap, who looked confused as to why there was S.H.I.E.L.D. assault troops there. Sora sees it and jumps at the should shoots lighting with his Keyblade before any bullet can hit Cap. The other soldier tried to attack Cap, but he grab him and threw him to the gap, falling to his death. Cap then noticed the other soldier point his machine gun at him. He grabbed the other machine gun as the hostile open fire at him. He threw the gun at the hostile, but miss. The hostile opens fire again, as Cap retreats and grabs another machine gun and fires back. Both Cap and the hostile were engage in a shootout. Meanwhile Iron Man started to push the turbine three in order to fix the engine.

"Stark, we're losing altitude." Fury said to Tony from his earpiece.

"Yeah, I noticed." Tony said.

Tony starts rocketing the blade. It started to move slowly, but eventually starts going faster and faster. At the same time, Steve and Sora is still engage in a gunfight with one of Loki's soldiers, until Steve back off too far and almost fell off of the Helicarrier, grabbing onto a wire and hanging on for his own life. After Sora knocked out a solider, he runs overt o Cap and tries to pick him up. Sora used all of his strength until Cap is safe. Cap gave Sora a Grateful smile.

"Thanks, Sora."

"No problem, Cap." Sora said. Meanwhile a dark corridor emerged as out came man in an Organization XII coat. Sora recognized the man as he growled in anger at the man who was clapping sarcastically.

"Bravo, Sora. you've done quite well."

"Xigbar!" Sora seethed. "How are you still alive and why are you still a Nobody? Aren't you recompleted?"

"As if... I wouldn't give up the ghost just yet. After all I still have one more ace up my sleeve."

"Look, whatever you and Loki are up too... we will stop you." Cap told him. That didn't intimidate Xigbar. In fact it made him laugh.

"You think even with your strong superhero friends, you're still a Keyblade Master? Even if you did master the Power of waking, Sora. You're still just a pathetic Keyblade wielder." Sora growled in anger but Cap puts his hand on Sora's shoulder. He gives him a smile of encouragement then looks at Xigbar.

"Wrong. Sora may not be the strongest Keyblade Wielder like his friends he mentioned but he's got the strongest heart I ever seen. Even when I fought in the war. The nature of his heart is his friends. And as long as he has his friends, powered or not. He will always be a victor." Sora smiled at Cap then glared at Xigbar.

"Cap is right. You may think the darkness is the best way To learn the heart but the heart has a bigger power. When all of my friend's hearts reunite, I, no we are a stronger unit. And that is more powerful than what Kingdom Hearts power is." Xigbar chuckled.

"You really think that's gonna scare me? As if. I'm not the guy that gets scared. However, I don't have time for you. I have some business to attend to with Loki. I'll catch you in the final battle. Until then be a good boy now." He waved as he disappeared into a corridor. Sora attempted to go after him but was stopped by Cap.

"Not now, Sora. we gotta fix the Helicarrier." Sora hit his forehead.

"Oh, right."

* * *

Meanwhile, the brain-washed Clint was making his way toward the detention level when he heard someone behind him. He spun to attack, but was stop by Natasha and Kairi. Natasha kickboxes Clint's face. Barton takes swing at her but gets blocked by Kairi's Keyblade. Kairi then uses it to hit Clint's face. Natasha then grabs his arm and twists it making him groan in pain. Kairi casts her blizzard and uses her ice pellets to hit Clint. Clint then attempts to use his knife but Natasha wraps her leg around his neck and locks him. She then slams his head into pipes.

Clint groan in pain and dazed as the color in his eyes returned to normal. He looked at Natasha.

"Natasha?" Clint asked.

Natasha didn't reply and instead knocked him out cold.

"At least he's back to normal." Said Natasha. Kairi quirked an eyebrow.

"Then why did you hit him?"

"Just to be sure." She answered Kairi's question.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor had arrived to Loki's cell, where he saw his brother exiting the cell.

"No!" Thor yelled, before leaping to tackle him, however, he vanished and Thor landed inside the cell, with the door closing behind him. He got up and saw Loki standing outside staring at him.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked. Thor, in anger slams the glass wall in order to escape but didn't prevail. Loki crackled and walk towards the cell's control console.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Loki said.

Before Loki can do anything else, one guard, under his control, was knocked down and stood Agent Coulson, holding a deadly looking gun.

"Move away, please." Coulson demanded, making Loki move back away from the console and his hands up. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out." Coulson said as he powers up the gun.

Before Coulson can pull the trigger, the agent gasped in pain as someone has stabbed him from behind. The stabber is no other that Loki himself! The Loki Coulson was threatening disappear! Another duplicate! Worst, the real Loki has his scepter!

"No!" Thor yelled in anguish.

Loki retracted his scepter out of Coulson's body and he collapsed on the floor. Loki then walked to the console. Loki push a button, opening the floor. Loki push another button, causing the cell to plummet to the ground with Thor in it. Thor, trapped in the glass cage, BOUNCES off the pod. As it draws closer to land, Thor tries to swing at glass, but misses. In a final attempt before crashing, Thor positions himself onto the glass door and LEAPFROGS just as the cage is about to hi the ground. The cell CRASHES into the shore as Thor crashes out into the meadow. Hefield. crashes into a flower.

Loki who is showing no remorse, closes the hatch and gets ready to leave.

"You're gonna lose." A voice calls out to him. He looks down to see that Coulson is still alive.

"Am I?" Loki asked.

"It's in your nature." Coulson said.

"Hmm. Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki said.

"You lack conviction." the dying Coulson said.

"I don't think I'm..." Loki said until Coulson fired the gun at Loki, sending him through a wall.

"Oh.. so that's what it does."

* * *

Back at the bridge, Fury checks on Tony's progress and the Helicarrier's altitude through his monitors.

"All hands to crash stations immediately." an agent said through the PA.

Outside, Tony is still pushing the turbine blade while Steve holds on to a wire for dear life. Tony still rockets the blade with all his strength and the turbine is start to rotate fast and managed to get it operational again. The Helicarrier is gaining altitude again.

"Cap, hit the lever." Tony ordered, unaware of Steve's situation.

"I need a minute here!" Steve said.

"Lever now!" Tony said.

Steve managed to get back to the Helicarrier, but the hostile soldier is still shooting at him, causing Steve to duck. At the same time, Tony lets go of the blade but the engine is fast that Tony's back now lies on the blade behind him.

"Uh-oh." Tony said before he gets trapped and hit by the blades. "Help!"

Steve has manage to reach the red lever and pulls it down, saving Iron Man. Iron Man then rockets away from the turbine and rockets towards Steve's attacker, knocking him and himself out. However, Loki managed to escape when he boarded the stolen jet with several of his soldiers and took off. The battle is over. for now.

* * *

Fury rushes in to see Phil Coulson barely alive. He rushes to his aid.

"Sorry, boss." Coulson said weakly. "The god rabbited."

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me." Fury ordered.

"No, I'm clocking out here." Coulson said.

"Not an option." Fury said.

"It's okay, boss. This was never gonna work if they didn't have something to..." Coulson said before his eyes close. He's gone. After a moment of silence, Fury reported.

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury said.

All the other Avengers that were still awake, and Hill listened closely. Kairi started to tear up then Natasha hugged her in comfort. Sora had his head down. He never knew Phil Coulson for long but he seems like a good man.

* * *

_**And that's the last chapter before the Final battle in New York. At first I wanted this to be multiple chapters but I feel this is one chapter but don't worry. The battle in New york will have multiple chapters. Until then please enjoy this chapter and I will write the battle as soon as Next week. Take care. Oh and I have something special for Kairi. You'll find out what it is in the next chapter.**_


	8. We have a hulk

_** A/n I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the Avengers. They belong to Disney, Square and Marvel. Well guys the battle of New York is almost here. I have been looking forward to this part for a long time. From now on expect part chapters because that's what this is. You will see something surprisingly at Kairi. What is it? You'll see in a few moments.**_

* * *

Fury gathered Sora, Steve and Tony to the briefing room. Kairi joined him while Natasha was helping Clint. After reacting to Phil's death, Kairi held him in comfort. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them" Fury throws Coulson's Captain America trading cards on the table towards Steve. Steve picks them up, stained with blood.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor... I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

Nobody said a word. They were still grieving as Kairi squeezed Sora's hand.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never pull all my chips on that number, though because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark and Fenton knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing that idea. In heroes." Fury said as Tony stood up from his seat and stood there before leaving the room. "Well. it's an old-fashioned notion."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the flower field, Thor walked around and found Mjølnir on the ground. At another location, Bruce has just woken and check his surroundings. He was at some warehouse, which confused him. He also noticed he was covered in dirt, dust, surrounded by rubble, and most of all, naked.

'How did I end up here?' Bruce asked himself in his head.

"You fell out of the sky." said someone behind him.

Bruce looked behind him and saw an old security guard.

"Did I hurt anybody?" Bruce asked.

"There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons, though." the security guard said.

"Lucky." Bruce sighed with relief.

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell." the security guard said.

"You saw?" Bruce asked.

"The whole thing. Right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck-ass nude." The guard said before tossing Bruce a pair of pants. "Here. Didn't think those would fit until you shrunk down to a regular-size feller." the guard said.

"Thank you." Bruce said as he puts on the pants.

"Are you an alien?" the guard asked.

"What?" Bruce asked, confused at what the guard said to him.

"From outer space, an alien." the guard asked.

"No." Bruce replied.

"Well, then, son, you've got a condition." the guard said. Bruce gives him an awkward chuckle then he puts his new clothes on.

* * *

Natasha was helping Clint with his wounds at the medical room after he's not longer in Loki's control.

"Clint you're gonna be alright." She reassured. She dampens Clint's wounds whom cave her a weak chuckle.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got... I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out."

We don't have that long. We don't have time."

"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" Clint asked, frustrated.

"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

"You know that I do."

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?"

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head." Said Natasha who unfastened the restraints.

"Tasha, how many agents?" He asks hesitantly.

"Don't do this to yourself. This is Loki." She reassured. "This is Monsters and Magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki?" Clint questioned. "He got away?" Natasha sighed before she nodded at her friend.

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?" At that Clint shake his head.

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's going to make his play soon though. Today." Barton said as he sits on the bed.

"We got to stop him." She tells him, making Clint quirk an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Who's We?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. Whoever's left." She shrugged.

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose." Clint said

"Now you sound like you." Natasha said

Natasha sits next to her partner and friend.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?" Clint asked

"He didn't, I just..." Natasha said then she paused.

"Natasha..." Clint said.

"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I like to wipe it out."

* * *

Tony walked to the Helicarrier detention center where Loki killed Coulson. He stands there grieving for their falling member. He notices Sora, Kairi and Steve coming by.

"Was he married?" Asked the princess of heart. Tony looked her and shook his head.

"No, There... was a cellist I think."

"I'm sorry." Steve replied. "He seemed like a good man."

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "He seemed like he such a strong heart." Tony scoffed.

"He was an idiot."

"Why?" Asked Kairi. "For believing?"

"No... for taking Loki alone.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve commented.

"Right, I've heard that before." Tony said.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" Steve asked.

"We are not soldiers. I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done." Steve said.

"Steve is right." Sora said "Loki and Xigbar needs a power source to open Kingdom Hearts. If we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal." Tony cut Steve off.

"That's not the point." Steve said, refusing to see it like that.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony asked.

"To tear us apart." Steve replied.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Well then let's give that creep a show." Kairi said.

"Right... Kairi. you come with me." Kairi looked at him with a surprised look.

"Why?" She asked. He gives her a smirk.

"Because You need a new outfit." Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"But what's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing." Tony confirmed. He walks over to her and whispers in her ear. Kairi looked shocked for a moment before giving him a smirk.

"I like it." She looks to Sora.

"I'm going with Tony. He has plan with me." Sora nodded then walks over to her and kisses her.

"Be careful, Okay? I love you."

"I love you, too."

"No...I love you times 100." Sora replied. Kairi sighed. That was romantic but she thought of a better one.

"I love you, 3000."

* * *

Meanwhile at the flower field. Thor picks up the Mjølnir then a bolt of lighting strikes down from above colliding with the Mjølnir.

* * *

Back at the Helicarrier, Steve and Sora went to get Natasha and Clint.

"Time to go." Steve said.

"Go where?" Natasha asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" Steve said.

"I can." Clint replied, coming out of a restroom.

Steve looked concerned before looking at Natasha, who gave him a nod.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked Clint.

"Yeah." Clint replied.

"Then suit up." Steve said. He picks up his famous Captain America shield, Clint grabbed his bow and arrows, Natasha prepping and powering up her Widow Stingers, Tony fixing his Iron Man face plate which it powered up. He grabs Kairi and they flew off to Stark's tower. Sora, Natasha and Steve heads for a jet. As they walked up the jet's ramp, a guard ties to stop them.

"Hey you're not to be authorized..."

"Dude... just don't." Sora cuts him off.

Back at the bridge, Fury was standing by the large windows, looking at Coulson's cards. Hill approached him.

"Sir." Hill greeted.

"Agent Hill."

"Those cards were in Coulson's locker. Not his jacket." Fury sighed as he pulled out the bloody cards.

"They needed the push." Fury heard a loud noise. He looks to see Iron who is holding Kairi flying past the window following by the jet carrying Sora, Cap and the others.

_"We have an unauthorized departure from Bay 6."_ an agent said through the PA.

"They found him. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything." Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir." Hill replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Roof of Stark tower. Erik Selvig, the man whom Loki controlled began to work around the CMS device that was already on top of Tony's tower. Loki and Xigbar by another on the balcony.

"So... all goes according to plan, Xigbar."

"Yes." Xigbar agreed. "the tesseract opens, we will use Sora's Keyblade with it to take over Kingdom Hearts."

"AH, speaking of that... where is that black box you wanted?" Xigbar laughed.

"The master has it I gave it to him before I came here." Loki smirked.

"Good. Once we have those stones, the Master's plan will be completed."

"Right.. we just need to make sure those losers will stay of our way." He stretches then he makes his corridor.

"Well better wait for Sora and his friends come to the party. You make sure the portal opens." He orders as he disappears. Loki smiled evilly as he looks at the CMS device near in completion.

* * *

Iron Man and Kairi flies down to Stark tower. He puts her down on the roof without Selvig seeing them.

"JARVIS, is the new suit ready?" He asked.

"_I just finished the plasma shots in it." _JARVIS explained. Tony smiled as he puts Kairi down.

"Good. Now look, Kairi. Remember the plan. You confront Loki, I'll take care of the Tesseract. The suit is in the closet."

"Right." She said. Inside the suit, Tony gives her a smile then he grabs her wrists then puts bracelets on them.

"Good luck." He says to her then flies to the CMS device. While she goes inside . She sees Loki is coming in too Luckily he didn't see her so she jumped into the closet that Tony mentioned. She uses a light then widens her eyes at what Tony got installed for her. It was a silver Iron Man costume. It had the same plate only it looked smaller and the color was grey instead of red.

Iron Man flies up to see Selvig preparing the device that is holding the tesseract.

"Shut it down, Doctor Selvig." Iron Man ordered, which Selvig look up at him and smiled and clearly excited.

"It's too late! She can't stop now. She wants to show us something! Kingdom Hearts!" Selvig said.

"Okay." Tony muttered as he fires his repulsors at the device, but the blast knock both of them, Selvig unconscious, deflected by a force field, which also got the attention of the people down below.

_"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable._" JARVIS said.

"Yeah I got that." Iron Man said. "Kairi when I say go, you get out and blast him. Just use your hand and you'll find out what will happen.

"_Got it." _ Kairi said through the earpiece. "Jarvis, plan B."

"Sir, the Mark VII is not ready for deployment." JARVIS said.

"Then skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock." Tony ordered as he landed on the other side of the balcony, and having JARVIS remove his Mark VI armor as he walks inside, Loki doing the same. Tony didn't break a sweat.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity. And where's the Princess?" Loki smirked.

"Actually, I'm planning on threatening you." Tony clarified. "And she's probably singing a musical or something."

"You should have left your armor on for that." Loki said.

"Yeah. It's seen a bit mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny." Tony said walking to his bar and referring to Loki's scepter. "Would you like a drink?" Tony offered, which Loki grinned.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said.

"No, no. Threatening." Tony remarked. "No drink? Are you sure? I'm having one." Tony said looking through his alcoholic beverages. Loki then turn to glance out the window.

"The Chitauri and the Heartless are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki said.

"The Avengers." Tony replied, which confused Loki. "Oh and a Keyblade wielder. He's part of our team."

"Yes... I met them." Loki replied. That boy has some kind of power. "

"He does. He's stopped an evil witch. An evil Organization that your buddy was once apart of so let's do a headcount. Your brother, the demigod, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend." Tony said as he puts on a pair of homing bracelets undetected. He continued speaking.

"A Man with anger issues. The Keyblade wielder I've mentioned. And you managed to piss off everyone of them."

"That was the plan." Loki remarked with a smirk.

"Not a great plan." Tony replied. "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Tony said which Loki sees it as a challenge and threat.

"I have an army." Loki said.

"We have a Hulk." Tony countered.

"I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki said as Tony walks toward him.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." Tony said, standing his ground.

Loki gives him a murderous stare then he approaches him.

"How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?" Loki said before he place the tip of his scepter on Tony's chest, which made a clicking sound as it touch the arc reactor that was in his chest, making Tony flinched. This confuses Loki and tried again with same result. "This usually works."

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five." Tony said before Loki grabbed him by the neck and tossed him towards the window, making him cough for air. "JARVIS, anytime now." Tony said standing up, but Loki grabbed him by the neck again and growled at him.

"You will all fall before me." Loki said.

"Deploy! Deploy!" Tony said before Loki throws him out the window, falling towards the concrete below.

Behind Loki, he gets knocked down as Tony's Iron Man Mark VII armor, in the shape of a pod, rockets pass him and flew after Tony, as it detects the homing bracelets. The armor assembles itself around Tony and managed to power up. Tony use his repulsors before he could slam into the ground and a group of people that saw him falling towards them. He then rockets back up to confront Loki. Loki was about to use his staff to hit Tony...

"Hey, Loki." He turned around and gasped at who is confronting him. It was small figure with an Iron suit like Tony's. It has the same facial plate but it's smaller and it's colored silver. Before he could turn and aim, The figure uses her left plasma arm and hits Loki off of his feet. Tony smirked under his mask.

"Nice work, Princess."

"Thanks, Tony." Replied Kairi or rather Iron woman.

"Can you use your Keyblade?" He asked. Kairi answered him by summoning her Keyblade. He gives her a thumbs up. Suddenly, the Tesseract shoots a bright blue beam towards the sky, forming a portal, like the one from two days ago, and appearing out of it is a massive army of the alien Chitauri warriors, riding on some type of chariot jet ski-type hovercraft.

"Right... army. Kairi let's go try to stop them."

"Right." Said Kairi She was getting ready to jump then she remembered something.

"How do I fly?" Iron Man chuckled. He descends to the house.

"You move your feet closer together then you click them then you start hovering. When you descend, fly down slowly." Kairi nodded as she clicked her heels as the rockets came out and she started hovering.

"Whoa!" Kairi exclaimed. "Thanks Tony."

"You're welcome, kid. Now let's go save the world." Tony and Kairi w straight up towards the massive alien Chitauri army. The Chitauri were screeching before opening fire on Them. Tony started blasting them out of the sky with his repulsors before firing an armament of miniature guided air-to-air missiles. However he can't shoot down all down. Kairi uses her Keyblade and casted thunder spell however it still wasn't enough as more were still coming out of the portal.

"Tony... Let's go back to the others. We may need their help."

"Right, let's go." Both heroes fly towards the city. It seems the battle of New York has Begun.

* * *

_**And that's part one of the battle of New York. Bet you were surprised that Kairi has her own iron suit, huh? Well I thought I could make her even more stronger. Next chapter will have the famouse 360 scene. I have been looking forward to writing this scene in a long time. I hope you have too and I hope you like this chapter.**_


	9. Assemble

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the Avengers. They all belong to Disney, Square enix and Marvel. Yep, I gave Kairi an Iron suit. Why? Because I wanted her to be more of a badass than she should be.**_

* * *

After his encounter with Kairi and Iron Man, Loki recovers and looks around as every New Yorker fleeing from the Chitauri. He grins at the chaos he's causing.

"Well time for the Heartless to join our fun." He snaps his fingers and a row of Heartless started appearing. The Heartless soon joins the Chitauri and started jumping on people as many of their hearts were devoured to darkness.

"Loki!" A voice called out to him. He looks down to see that it was his brother who survived the crash.

"Turn off the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it." Thor demanded.

"You can't." Loki sneered and points his scepter towards Thor. "There is no stopping it. There is only the war."

"So be it." Thor said.

Loki then leaped at Thor and attempted to stab him but he moved out of the way. Thor tried to swung Loki with his hammer but Loki use his scepter to block it. Loki then swung his scepter at Thor, but he ducked. Loki tried shooting at him, but he use Mjølnir to block the shot. Loki's scepter and Thor's hammer then collided with each other, resulting Loki's scepter to point away and blast of the R and K of the Stark sign on the tower.

Back at the streets, terrified people are running for their lives as New York's finest arrived at the scene. The first thing the police officers see is Captain America and Sora being chase by the Chitauri. Meanwhile, the Jet carrying Sora, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye has arrived at the battle. Seeing the Chitauri attack reminded him of the Heartless attacking Radiant Garden when be battle a thousand Heartless.

"Stark, Kairi, we're on your three, headed northeast." Natasha said through the radio.

"What? Did you stop for drive-through? Swing up Park, we're going to lay them out for you." Tony ordered.

"And you better hurry and get here. We can't last for long with these guys on our tails." Kairi said.

"Sir, we have more incoming." JARVIS said.

"Fine. Let's keep them occupied." Iron Man said.

Both reposition the jet before firing at Loki, but Loki fires his scepter and blasted one of the engines, causing it to lose altitude, before Thor spear Loki to the ground before headbutting and punching him to the ground. Inside the craft, Cap was holding on while Clint and Natasha fight to control the aircraft. They tried to guide it down, but hit a few buildings before crash landing into the ground. Once the craft came to a stop, Cap, Sora, Natasha and Clint got out of the aircraft through the ramp and starts running towards the battle area, as Chitauri were still shooting at the city around them.

"We gotta get up there." Said Sora.

Suddenly, a loud mechanical growl was heard from the portal. Sora, Cap, Natasha and Clint look up to see a very large Leviathan, the size of a skyscraper, coming out of the portal. The Avengers couldn't believe it as they stare at the large intergalactic mechanical beast. As the Leviathan passes Cap and the two assassins, Chitauri ground troops were being shot out of it and landed on the sides of the buildings, some crashing through windows and firing at people that were inside.

"Stark, Kairi. Do you see it?" Asked Cap through the Earpiece.

"I'm seeing. Working on believing." Iron Man answered.

"Did Dr. Banner show up yet?" Asked Kairi.

"Banner?" Asked Sora.

"Just keep us posted." Kairi said as she blasts a Heartless with her plasma rays.

"JARVIS, find me a soft spot." Iron Man said to JARVIS while looking at the Leviathan.

Meanwhile, Thor grabbed Loki, forcing him to look at the city.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" Thor asked Loki, who is wide eyed in fear.

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it." Loki stated.

"No. We can, together. Be away from Xigbar and fight the darkness." Loki at first looked like he was gonna change his ways but then he gives his infamous smirk against his brother and stabbed him with a blade. Thor gets up, kicks Loki and lifts him to the air.

Back at the streets, Cap, Natasha, and Clint were taking cover from a taxi cab.

"We've got civilians still trapped up here." Clint informed Cap.

Suddenly Loki and his army flew above them, firing at fleeing people.

"Loki." Sora growled as Loki and the Chitauri continue to fire at innocent people.

"They're fish in a barrel down there." Cap said before a laser beam almost hit him. Natasha fired her pistols at the Chitauri alien and kills it. More Chitauri lands on ruin cars, aiming at the heroes.

"We got this. It's good. Go." Natasha said to Cap.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" Cap asked Clint.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." Clint said preparing a new arrow.

Clint then fire an arrow at an Chitauris and Heartless, striking it at the heads . Natasha opens fire while Cap and Sora jumps over the side of a bridge, landing on the roof of a public bus and jumps off of it, then leaps from an exploding car as the Chitauri fires at them Natasha provides cover for Clint as he evacuates a group of civilians that were trapped on another public bus. After the last civilian is evacuated from the bus, Clint joins his long time friend in killing the Chitauri and the Heartless.

"Just like Budapest all over again." Natasha commented.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Clint replied. Sora and Cap run through NYPD offiers firing at the Heartless with their guns but did not prevail.

"It's going to be an hour before they can scramble the National Guard." a young NYPD police officer said.

"National Guard?" an NYPD Sergeant said before the two duck for cover. "Does the army know what's happening here?"

"Do we?" the young officer asked.

Suddenly, Sora and Cap. appeared in front of them, on top of a car.

"You need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Cap ordered.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" the Sergeant questioned. Suddenly they swarm of Heartless surrounding an innocent person, devouring his heart into darkness. The cop watches in horror then an explosion came from behind. Luckily Cap blocked it. Sora looks down with a deadpan look.

"You were saying?" Asked the Keybearer. The cop did not answer because he turns around to his men.

"I need men in those buildings. Lead the people down and away from the streets. We're going to set up a perimeter all the way down to 39th street." the Sergeant ordered his men.

Meanwhile, Kairi was doing a great job taking on the Chitauri. She shot missiles from her arms. Plasma hands and uses her Keyblade and casts her spells like Thunder, Fire and ice against the Heartless. She also casts water to put out the fires.

"Good work, Kairi." Iron Man said from his earpiece. Hawkeye Trips a Chitiuari and rams an arrow down its throat. Black Widow gets her hands on an energy rifle and Sticksfight out of them. Cap arrived and stops and group of aliens that were after Hawkeye before using his shield. Three more aliens were approaching, but all gets electrocuted by lighting bolts as Thor landed nearby. All of them are out of breath.

"No matter how if I blast them out of the sky or kill them on the ground, they still keep coming!" Kairi said.

"What's the story upstairs?" Cap asked.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable." Thor replied.

"Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys." Iron Man said through the earpiece.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team." Cap replied.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said.

"Yeah? Well, get in line." Clint said while picking on his arrows.

"Save it." Cap said. "Loki's gonna keep the fight on us. He wants to control Sora to use Kingdom Hearts so let's keep the fight on us. We got Stark up top.

He, along with Kairi, are going to need us to..." Cap was cut off by the sound of an old motorcycle behind him. It was Bruce Banner. Sora was relieved that he was alive. He approached him.

"Bruce, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sora." Bruce Answered. He then looks around the destruction.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce said.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said. Bruce winced.

"Sorry."

"No... We could use a little worse."

"Natasha's right. We could use all the help we can get. As long as our hearts are strong, we can overcome anything." Sora said.

"Sora's right. Stark, Kairi? We got him."

"Bruce?" Asked Kairi through the earpiece.

"Just like you said." Cap replied.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Iron Man said.

Iron Man and Kairi rocketed around a building heading towards his fellow Avengers, with a massive Leviathan pursuing him from behind. Thor growls and grips his hammer.

"I... I don't see how that's a party." Natasha commented.

"Well... Natasha. It's because we didn't invite them." Kairi said as she lands on the ground. "So we're gonna kick them out." Sora noticed her new suit and gives her a smirk.

"Nice outfit, Kairi." Kairi smiled under her helmet.

"Thanks, Sora." Bruce smiled at the couple before walking over to the Levitathan.

"Doctor Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Cap said.

"That's my secret, Captain." Bruce smirked before looking at him one more time. "I'm always angry." With Bruce's eyes turned flashed green, making him turn into the Hulk again. He slams his giant fist into the Levitathan's face. It made the Levitathan's body collaspe and fall down on the Sora and the Avengers.

Kairi shoots at the Levithan with her arm muscle and blows it up. Sora used his Keybade and casted reflect to protect him and the Avengers from the debris that almost him them. The Levithan finally crashes into a building. the Chitauri troops snarled and shrieked after seeing their large Leviathan being destroyed.

Hulk roars back loudly, as Hawkeye preps his bow with a new arrow, Thor raising Mjølnir, Black Widow reloading her pistols, Kairi raising her hand. Sora clucthing to his Keyblade. Captain America readies his shield and Iron Man landing on the ground. Finally our heroes are rounded up for the battle of their lives.

Loki glared at his enemies from the sky.

"Send the rest." Loki ordered.

Suddenly, more Leviathans and more Chitauri came out of the portal. With more Heartless rising from the ground.

"Guys..." Natasha pointed, making everyone turn around to see the portal. Sora growls then turns up to Captain America.

"Cap... do you got a plan?"

"I do, Listen up." He yelled out. "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark Kairi, you both go the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"You got it... Be careful, Sora." Kairi said.

"You too." She nodded before she flew off.

"Stark, can you give me a lift?" Asked Clint.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony said before grabbing Clint by the back and blasted off.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lighting. Light the bastards up." Cap ordered as Thor swung his hammer and flew away. Cap turns his attention to Natasha and Sora. "Sora you, me and Natasha will stay on the ground. We keep the fighting here. Especially if Xigbar comes back. And Hulk..."

Hulk looks at Cap who raised his finger.

"Smash!" Hulk grinned and leaped towards the closest building where One Heartless attempted to jump on him but the Hulk punched it making it disappear then he smashed a Chitauri.

* * *

_**And that's part 2 of the battle of New York. Next battle will have more scenes from the movie but mini spoilers... I'm adding Sora and Steve fighting Xigbar. I can't wait until the epilouge because there is a connection between Thanos and Master of Masters. What is it? You'll find out in the later chapters. Until then enjoy this one.**_


	10. Final Battle

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Avengers. They belong to Disney, Square and Marvel.**_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the bridge of the Helicarrier, Fury watch the news of the battle on his monitor screen until Agent Hill approached him.

"Sir. The Council is on." Hill said.

Fury gave a serious look on his face before turning off his monitor screen to talk to the council.

* * *

Back at the battle, on top of the rooftop. Hawkeye fires arrows, destroying every Chitauri riders and flying Heartless. He sees them chasing down Kairi and Iron Man.

"Stark, Kairi, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tails." Clint said before shooting another arrow.

Kairi and Tony were flying together, doing a great job in taking down Chitauri chariots when they heard Clint on the comlink.

"We're just trying to keep them off the streets." Tony said.

"And trying to keep them focus on us." Kairi said.

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn. So find a tight corner." Clint as he shoots an arrow and hits a chariot without even looking.

"We will roger that." Tony said. He leads Kairi and the Chitauri and Heartless through another tunnel and took them out all except two. They reach for teh exit Tony grabs Kairi she then jumps on a Chitauri and stabs it with her Keyblade. a Shadow Heartless jumps on her but Kairi, witout looking shoots at it with her plasma hands forcing the Chitauri run into a wall while the Heartless disenegrated.

"Nice work, princess." Iron Man praised. "You're quite the fighter." Kairi smirked in being thankful.

Meanwhile, one Leviathan was slowly approaching an office building, people screaming in terror. They continue to scream until a roar from behind them got their attention. The people started yelling and moving to the side as the Hulk crashed through the floor, missing the people, before running through the window, leaped and grabbed the side of the Leviathan's mouth. The Leviathan tried to get rid of the Hulk, but he doesn't let go.

Back at the ground, a Chitauri soldier tried to stabbed Natasha with its staff, but she got out of the way before she got a hold of it and used her Widow Bite before grabbing the staff and fired it. She then turned around and aim the staff, only to see Cap.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Natasha said out of breath.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Cap said.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." Natasha said. "I'll go up there. You and Sora stay down here."

"If you want to get up there, you're going to need a ride." Cap said.

"I got a ride. I could use a boost though." Natasha said after seeing some chariots and moved several feet. Cap realized what she's planning to do and look at the chariots as well. He positions himself and his shield.

"Are you sure about this?" Cap asked.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun." Natasha replied.

Natasha ran to Cap and Cap used his shield to boost her up towards an incoming chariot. Natasha managed to grab one chariot, leaving Cap and Sora to deal with the rest.

Natasha managed to climb on the craft, using her knife to kill the gunner before jumping on the back of the pilot and stabs it, before she has to take control of the craft.

"Okay, turn, turn. Less! Less!" Natasha said trying to turn the craft to avoid crashing into a building.

Several chariots pursue Natasha, attempting to shoot her down, but they were shot down by the flying duo, Kairi and Tony. Both got hit by a stray shot before shooting back at them. They flew towards Cap. Cap held out his shield as Iron Man and Kairi shoots at it, thanks to the vibranium, the blast beams refllected it, taking down more Heartless and Chituari. The two Iron people flew up and took down more Chitauri while Clint shot and killed the rest.

* * *

Thor and the Hulk were at the top of a Leviathan, ripping off chunks of the creature's metal or taking on some Chitauri soldiers. Hulk grabs the piece of armour and slams it on the spine of the Chituari. Thor slams his hammer, releasing a large lightening bolt and knocks down the Chituari with a final blow making it crash into the grand central station. Thor and Hulk looked at their defeated enemy before Hulk punched Thor with his massive green fist.

* * *

Back at the ground, Cap and Sora were getting outnumbered by Chitauri ground troops. Sora was getting frustrated.

"There's too many of them, Cap." He said.

"I know Sora. Do you any kind other of magic spell to dispose of them?" Sora gives his friend a smirk.

"I think I do... give me your shield." Cap was reluctant but hands his shield to Sora. Sora jumps has his Keyblade on his left hand and the Shield on his right. He closed his eyes before opening it as he started to spin into a tornado. Gusts of wind started sucking the Chituari as Sora casts fire, burning them down to a crisp. Once the Chituari died, Sora stopped the tornado as he smiled, handing the shield back to Cap.

"Nice work, Sora." He said. Sora smiled in thankfulness. Suddenly they heard someone speak through the earpiece.

"Captain, Sora. The bank on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there." Clint said through the Earpiece.

"We're on it." Sora said before he and head towards the bank.

At the bank the citizens inside was sounded by Xigbar who is leading three Big Body Heartless and Chitauri soilder who has a grenade.

"All right, guys. When I say go... you strike... 3... 2..." But before could say one, he someone hit his face, knocking him down. He raised his head to see what hit him. It was Sora's Keyblade. He widens his eyes to see Cap and Sora coming through the window. Cap followed him and then confronts the Chitauri solider. Cap then pushes a desk. knocking one down before exchanging a few blows to the other before breaking its neck and throwing down towards the people below. Sora looks down at the civilians.

"Everybody get out!" Sora shouted to the people before a Chitauri soldier puts Cap on a choke hold and removed his mask.

Steve hits the alien in the gut and did a flip over it before the third Chitauri tried to shoot him, but ended up killing its own. Sora sees the grenade, grabs it then throws it out the window and it exploded before it could hurt anybody. Both heroes looked down and gets relieved to see nobody died. Suddenly they heard clapping. They turned around and glares at Xigbar giving them a fake applause.

"Bravo, Bravo. That was an amazing performance. But unfortunately for you it's the final act of the movie. Once we defeat you, Sora. Loki, my master and I will use the Keyblade to use Kingdom Hearts."

"Your master?" Sora questioned. "Who are you working for? What is he up too?"

"Can't tell you who he is." Xigbar shrugged. "All I could tell you is that once he was control of it. No one will stop him. Not you, your girlfriend or your Avenger pals."

Just try me." Sora glared. Xigbar chuckled and said nothing. Instead he summoned his arrowguns and aims at Sora. But before his bullets hit him Cap block them and hit Xigbar instead. He teleported on the ceiling and locks his guns together, took aim and fired a Sora who deflected them three times.

Xigbar groaned then returned to the surface. He shoots faster bullets but Sora being fast dodged them. Cap throws his Shield at Xigbar's head making fall down. He runs over to him and punches his face, grabs his shoulder and throws him to the air. Xigbar had enough of this so he kept on shooting and teleporting until finally he knocked the keyblade off of Sora's hands then he knocked Sora down. Xigbar puts his feet on his wrists.

"So... this is how it ends, Sora. Once I hit this bullet on your heart. We will have control over you and nobody can stop us. Face it. Your power of waking was all for nothing."

"Think again, Xigbar." Xigbar turned around and gasped at Cap holding Sora's Keyblade falling down at him, knocking his foot out of Sora's wrist. He hits him with his shield and Sora's Keyblade repeatedly. He then cross upper slashed him flying. He helps Sora up and hands him his Keyblade. Sora aims his Keyblade at Xigbar and a beam of light came out of the Keyblade and hits Xigbar as soon as he fell down he holds on to his heart as he dropped his weapon.

"Figures..." He whispered as he started to fade only this time it's the light covered corridor that comes after a Nobody is defeated. "It's only fitting that I was struck down by a Keyblade wielder. I just didn't think it would be from a puny shrimp like you."

"Enough Xigbar. Tell us. Who is your boss?" Sora demanded. Xigbar chuckled.

"All I know is that he from this dimension and once he has the tesseract then all hope is lost." He said.

"That's not gonna happen." Sora exclaimed. "Now tell me again before you fade. Who is your boss?"

"Heh heh. Like I said Can't tell you. It's a secret. And don't bother asking Loki. Not even he knows." He smirked before his whole body disappears. Sora reached for his more answers but Cap pulled his shoulders. Sora lowered his hand and clenched his hands. Cap gives Sora worried look.

"Sora... are you okay?" He asked. Sora didn't answer his question. It was quiet for a moment before Sora looked up at Cap.

"If Xigbar and Loki are working for somebody then I can't go back to my home world yet. I have to stay here in order to protect this world."

"Sora..." Cap was about to reassure him but Sora brushed him off.

"Cap, as soon as we take care of Loki. I must question who his master is. Stop his master before he could do some damage."

"Right." Cap agreed. "Now come on. Let's find the others." He leads Sora out of the bank. Sora looks behind where Xigbar died. He has a feeling that this isn't over yet.

* * *

Back at the Helicarrier, Fury was having an argument with the World Security Council via hologram.

"Director Fury, the Council has made a decision." Councilwoman Hawley said.

"I recognized the Council has made a decision. But given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I have elected to ignore it." Fury said.

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs. You scramble that jet..." Councilman Gideon Malick said, but Fury interrupted him.

"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population." Fury said.

"If we don't hold them here, we lose everything." Malick said.

"If I send that bird out, we already have." Fury said before turning off the Hologram.

* * *

Back at the battle, Natasha was still flying the chariot, flying towards Stark Tower, when a laser beam passed her. She looks back to see Loki pursuing her.

"Oh, you." Natasha muttered. "Hawkeye!" she called for Clint.

Clint saw Natasha riding the chariot and Loki firing at her.

"Nat, what are you doing?" Clint asked.

"A little help?" Natasha replied. Hawkeye pulls the trigger twice aims at Loki.

"I'm on it." With that said, he fired the arrow at Loki. However Loki manages to grab it without looking. He smirks at back at Hawkeye until the arrow exploded and blasts Loki off the chariot and crashes back at the balcony of Stark tower. Natasha jumps off of the chariot and lands on the roof of the tower. Loki got back up and sees the Hulk leaping straight for him. The Hulk rammed Loki through a window, landing inside the penthouse. Hulk was about to attack him but Loki stopped him.

"Enough! You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by..." But before Loki could finish his rant, Hulk grabbed him and start smashing him repeatedly until he finally throws him to the ground.

"Puny God..." He muttered. He leaves the room, whimpering on the ground.

* * *

Back at the roof, Natasha walked toward the device that was holding the Tesseract when Selvig's voice got her attention.

"The scepter..." Selvig said weakly.

"Doctor..." Natasha said. She notices Kairi comes by, lands on the roof and helps Selvig up.

"It's not your fault." You didn't know what you were doing." Natasha said.

"Yeah, you were controlled by Loki." Kairi reassured.

"Actually, I think I did. I built in a safety to cut their power source." Selvig said. Natasha's realized something as she widen's her eyes.

"Loki's Sceptor

"It may be able to close the portal." Selvig said before looking down at the edge of the roof. "And I'm looking right at it." he said, seeing the scepter lying on the balcony.

Meanwhile, Thor has just knocked down three Chitauri aliens of a chariot. He managed to get off just as a large Leviathan crashed through a building, with Tony firing three of his red palladium powered lasers at it.

"Sir, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell." JARVIS said.

Tony then flew ahead of the Leviathan before repositioning himself to get in front of it.

"JARVIS, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?" Tony asked.

"I wouldn't consider him a role model," Jarvis answered.

Iron Man boosts himself towards the Leviathan, flying through its mouth and its body before it explodes, blasting Iron Man to the ground. Iron Man tries to get up but gets hit and knocked back down by blue laser beams as Chitauri soldiers closes in on him.

Clint has shot and kill an Chitauri alien and pushes the other out of the roof. Clint then sees a Chitauri squadron flying towards him. He preps the last arrow before jumping off the roof just as the aliens fires at him. Clint shoots the arrow, which had a grabling hook at the end and gets a grip at the side of the building. Clint swings towards another building and crashes through the window and cries out in pain after impacting the floor.

Hulk smashes some aliens before a large Chitauri chariot convoy pins him down with laser blasts.

* * *

On the deck of the Helicarrier, a S.H.I.E.L.D. F-35 pilot is preparing for takeoff, while receiving orders from Councilwoman Hawley.

"Director Fury is no longer in command. Override order 7-Alpha-1-1." Hawley said through the radio.

"7-Alpha-1-1, confirmed. We're go for takeoff." the pilot said.

On the bridge, Maria Hill noticed the F-35 preparing for takeoff.

"Sir, we have a bird in motion!" Hill said as Fury runs off. "Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird. We need to shut it down! Repeat, takeoff is not authorized." Hill said.

Fury ran through the carrier, and managed to get to the flight deck with an RPG in hand. Fury shot the RPG and the missile hit the F-35 before it even got off the carrier. However, his luck runs out as another F-35 managed to takeoff from the lower flight deck. Fury ran back inside and contacts Tony through the comlink.

"Stark, do you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city." Fury said.

"How long," asked Stark as he got kicked in the head.

"Three minutes, max. The payload will wipe out Midtown."

"Jarvis, put everything you got on the thrusters," said Stark as he took off after seeing an opening.

"Just did," Jarvis informed him as Stark hurried as fast as he could. However, the F-35 pilot fires the missile that contains the nuke towards Manhattan.

"Package is sent. Detonation in 2 minutes, 30 seconds, mark." the pilot said.

Back at Midtown, Cap, Sora, and Thor were battling side-by-side. Sora, Cap and Thor threw their weapons at the same time as Sora gets near a street light and peforms a pole swing, destroying all the chitauri. Cap got knocked down by a blast but luckily Thor used Mjølnir to block some shots before sending a ruin car to flip over and crush the aliens, then threw Mjølnir at more aliens before helping Sora to get Cap back to his feet.

"Are you ready for another bout?" Thor asked.

"What, are you getting sleepy?" Cap asked out of breath before Thor calls back Mjølnir. Sora scoffed.

"Oh please. I fought over a thousand Heartless at Radiant Garden and didn't get a scratch."

Back at the roof, Selvig opens his laptop as Kairi is about the use the scepter to close the portal.

"Right at the crown!" Selvig said pointing towards the crown of the device

Natasha then pushed the scepter through the energy barrier.

"we can close it." Natasha said. "Can anybody copy? Kairi is shutting the portal down."

"Then do it." Sora ordered.

"No, wait." Iron Man said through the earpiece.

"Stark, these things are still coming." Steve said.

"I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute." Tony said as he spots the nuclear missile.

Tony flies straight for the missile before stopping near the Verrazano Bridge. He then boosts after the missile as it passes the bridge.

"And I know just where to put it." Tony said as he caught up to the missile and grabs it from underneath.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip." Steve said through the earpiece.

"Save the rest for the turn, J." Tony said to JARVIS.

"Sir, shall I try Miss Potts?" JARVIS asked.

"Might as well." Tony replied. He doesn't know if he will survive this so the last thing he wants to hear is his beloved's voice.

* * *

On a personal private jet, Pepper Potts was watching the news of the invasion and battle in horror. She fail to noticed her cell phone buzzing from behind her.

_"The streets of New York City have become a battleground. The Army is here trying to contain the violence but clearly, it is outmatched. And I have to say, in all my years of reporting, I have never seen anything like this. We have limited information on the team but we do know that billionaire Tony Stark's Iron Man..."_

* * *

Tony carries the missile at top speed as the Avengers look on as the other Avengers looks on. Tony then ignited an extra set of thrusters on his armor and managed to push the missile towards the portal, barely missing the tower. Tony and the missile climbed to a higher altitude and flew through the portal.

Inside the portal, Tony couldn't believe it. He was in deep space, but at least his suit was pressurized, so he would be okay, but only for a few minutes.

"Sir, missed call." JARVIS said as the suit's power begins to fail.

Tony then lets go off the missile just as he jettisoned the extra thrusters and his armor loses power completely. He watched as the nuke passes through an armanda of Chitauri chariots and Leviathans just as the nuke hits the Chitauri Command Center, setting off a massive nuclear explosion. At that moment, every Chitauri and Leviathan fell down to the ground as they got powered down. Every Heartless disappears into darkness.

"Close it." Cap ordered.

Without hesitation, Kairi push the scepter to the Tesseract and shuts it down. The portal began to close and just before it close completely, Tony managed to get through, which got the rest of the Avengers relieved.

"Son of a gun." Cap said in relief. He and Sora, however notices something wrong.

"He's not slowing down." Sora said. But before they know it. Thor begins to swing the Mjølnir to preparing to take off and catch him but before he could the Hulk jumps from mid-air and catches him. Sora wiped his forehead as he sighs in a relief that Tony is alright.

. Hulk shoved Tony of off him before, Thor, Steve and Sora rushed to check on Tony. Thor removed the face plate. Sora and Steve checked Tony closely. His arc reactor was dimly lit. After a moment of silence, unexpectedly, the Hulk released a massive roar, causing Tony to gasped in surprised, regaining consciousness.

"What the hell?" He questioned. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Sora being relieved that Tony is okay, answered Tony's question.

"We won."

"Alright, yay," said Tony exhaustedly, "alright, good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow, let's just take a day. You ever tried Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about 2 blocks from here, I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We're not finished yet." Thor said, glancing back at Stark Tower, Steve and Sora doing the same.

"And then shawarma after." Tony commented.

* * *

Back at the Penthouse, Loki who wakes after Loki threw him down climbs on some steps. He turns arounds to see the Avengers behind him with Sora pointing his Keyblade at him and Clint aiming his arrow. He gives a small chuckle.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

* * *

_**And this is it. The next to last chapter before the Epilogue. I wanted to write another chapter but I wanted to end it before I write the next story. **_

_**Like I said before I will write Winter Solider but before I do that, I will write a one-shot that will connect the opening to Winter Solider. It'll be different then the movie. I'll tell you one thing about the one-shot... it'll involve Stan Lee. Why? You'll see. Until then please review this Chapter. Have a good week and God bless.**_


	11. Epilogue

**_A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the Avengers but this is the final chapter. After this is the after credits scene. I hope you liked this chapter, I will start the one shot tomorrow or Wednesday then write the Winter solider soon. Also this chapter will bring back Yen Sid, Riku and the gang for a cameo and you will see why I didn't have them join the Final battle. Until then, enjoy._**

* * *

After the Battle, Everyone around the world, on TV and Newspaper were debating about the Avengers.

_Despite the devastation of what has been confirmed as an extraterrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as the Avengers has been to many cause not only for comfort, but for celebration."_ _an MSNBC reporter said._

_"It's just really great knowing they're out there. That someone is watching over us."_ a guy said, being interviewed.

_"I love you, Thor!"_ a random fangirl said.

_"And then these guys were like, pew pew. And then the air goes, boom. And this green guy walks up and he goes...rrrraahh."_ a little kid said mimicing the Avengers.

_"I don't know. I don't exactly feel safer with those things out there."_ _a guy said._

_"It just seems that there's a lot they're not telling us." another reporter said._

"_And what of this boy with this Key weapon? Who is he? Where did he come from? And the girl with the Iron suit, what's her backstory?" A Scientist questioned in his lab._

_"These so-called 'heroes' have to be held responsible for the destruction done to this city. This was their fight. Where are they now?" The man named New York Senator Boynton said questioning the Avengers and their Morality._

_Tough questions are being asked about the Avengers themselves. Their sudden appearance and equally sudden disappearance..." a news reporter said._

_"What, this is all somehow their fault?" the waitress, who Steve and Sora saved back at the bank, said. "Captain America and that boy with the giant key saved my life. Wherever he is, and wherever any of them are, I would just... I would want to say thank you."_

_"Superheroes in New York?" An Elderly man scoffed. "Give me a break." He said as he turned around to continue playing chess._

_Other TV camera's show kids with Avengers shirt and one kid was seen holding a custom made Keyblade._

* * *

The Avengers take Thor and Loki, who is handcuffed and muzzled, to a blocked area in Central opens the Tesseract's case. Banner takes it out and places inside a glass tube and gives it to Thor. Sora and Kairi pulls down their eyelids making Loki growl under his mask. Steve and Natasha gives them a playful glare then chuckles at their faces. Thor holds the tube on one end and gives it to Loki on the other. Thor gave one final nod. Thor activates the Tesseract and sends himself, Loki, and the Tesseract back to Asgard. So with the job done, The Avengers bid their farewells. Natasha handed Bruce a new set of clothes. Tony shook Steve's hand then he walks over to Sora and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Nice work, kid. If it weren't for you, we probably would have been toast."

"Yeah... well, it's what heroes do." Sora said. Tony smiled then gives Sora a somber look.

"Are you sure you wanna stay in this world? Don't you think you should go back." Sora looked up the sky.

"Whoever Xigbar and Loki worked for is now our biggest threat and lives in this Dimension. Kairi and I have to stay here to stop him. I may not know who is he but we will stop him and after we do is when I will return home."

"Well if we find out who it is before you do, we'll call you." Tony said. "Oh, by the way. Take care of that girl of yours. She's a special one." Sora blushed while looking at Kairi who gave Bruce a goodbye hug. She walks over to Natasha.

"Thank you, Natasaha for helping to get stronger." She embraces her and Natasha returned the hug.

"It was my pleasure to help. So what are you planning to do since you and Sora are staying in this world?"

"Well...since Sora is staying with Steve in my apartment... I was wondering if I could..."

"Stay with me?" Natasha finished her question. Kairi nodded in response. Natasha smiled.

"Sure. Later on, we'll buy you some clothes that'll fit you." Kairi grinned.

"Thanks." After saying goodbye to Tony and Bruce, Steve rode his motorcycle back to his apartment. He gave Sora his address before he rode back. Kairi turned to Sora, giving him a concerned look.

"Sora, I think we should stay too, what with the new threat. But what about our Riku and the others back home? Shouldn't we go back and tell them?" Sora shook his head.

"No... I have a feeling that Yen Sid knows about the trouble here. After all he is a wizard and he can sense when something bad is about to happen so he will tell the others about our mission." Kairi gave Sora a sad smile.

"You're right." It was quiet for a moment before Sora cleared his voice.

"So..." His face started to turn red. "You wanna find something to eat? I'm hungry." Kairi giggled.

"Sure... babe. Let's go."

"Wait... before we go I just wanna give you one thing." Kairi quirked an eyebrow but before she knows it, Sora crashes his lips onto hers. Kairi was shocked at first but then she gives in and deepens the kiss.

* * *

Back at the Helicarrier, Fury was having a discussion with the World Security Council.

"Where are the Avengers?" Malick asked.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence." Fury replied, crossing his arms.

"And the Tesseract?" Hawley asked.

"The Tesseract is where it belongs. Out of our reach." Fury replied.

"That's not your call." Malick said.

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did." Fury commented.

"So, you let him take it and the world criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crime." Malick said.

"Oh, I think he will be." Fury smirked.

"I don't think you understand what you've started, letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous. So is that boy with that... Keyblade." Fury glares at the men.

"The Avengers maybe but not Sora. He happens to be a good kid and is a good friend to all of us. And when this new threat he mentions comes, you stay the hell away from him. Kairi, too. For she holds a great power and should never be harmed or else Kingdom Hearts will be doomed."

With that, he cuts the transmission and walks back to the Helicarrier's bridge where Maria Hill is waiting for him.

"Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways. Some, pretty extremely far. If we get into a situation like this again, what happens then?" Hill asked.

"They'll come back." Fury replied before looking out the windows.

"Are you really sure about that?" Hill asked.

"I am." Fury said.

"Why?" Hill asked.

"Because we'll need them to." Fury said, not even glancing at her

With that, Hill goes back to work. Fury looks down at the sky smiling.

* * *

_**Yen Sid's**_** tower...**

After Kairi left their dimension. Master Yen Sid instructed The king and the gang to go back to their worlds and be patient until he finds out something new. A few days later Mickey, Riku Aqua and Terra were summoned to his tower. They arrive to see him stroking his beard. He gives them a frown.

"I have a feeling that Kairi has found Sora but I also have a feeling that their journey in that dimension isn't over yet. I can't see much but I forsee a greater evil has come and Sora and Kairi must stay there until they stop it." Riku's eyes widen.

"What do you mean? What great evil? How long will it take for them to stop it?" Yen Sid closes his eyes.

"I have no idea."

* * *

_**Back in the Avengers Dimension in Outer**_** space.**

A figure with a black hood covering his face stands in front of a throne stands in front of a large figure holding a black box. He bows in front of him.

"So... Loki has failed his mission and Xigbar was destroyed by the Keyblade wielder. Shall I open the box, Master Thanos?" Asked the Hooded figure. Thanos gives him a smirk.

"Not yet... We will wait for the opportune moment. Until then, Master of masters. Stay here. You need to train to become stronger."

* * *

_Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man_

_Haley Joel Osment as Sora_

_Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America_

_Hayden Paneittere as Kairi_

_Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner_

_Scarlett Johannson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow_

_Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye_

_Tom Hiddleston as Loki _

_James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar_

_Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson_

_Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill_

_Stellen Skarsgard as Eric Selvig_

_and Samuel L Jackson as Nick Fury_

_in..._

**_Kingdom Hearts: Avenging Hearts_**

* * *

**_I decided to write the credits as if they played their characters. Anyway this is the Final chapter. Next Story is a one-shot that is canon to Winter Solider. It's sorta like a Prologue to the first chapter. It's gonna have SoKai fluff. I can't wait to write it. Until then I hope you enjoyed this fic. _**


End file.
